Qui je suis ?
by Skippy1701
Summary: Clarke est Lexa ont toutes les deux vécu un drame, elles vont se relever ensemble. Clexa !


**Qui je suis ?**

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Femme de 30 ans, accident de voiture. Tu t'occupes de la tête et moi du cœur ?

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, elle roulait trop vite ?

Raven : Même pas, elle a tenté de protéger la passagère près d'elle.

Clarke : Tenté ?

Raven : Les ambulanciers n'ont rien pu faire, on n'a pas son identité.

Clarke : Ok, on va au bloc, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Je baisse enfin les yeux sur la victime et mon cœur se serre, si elle se réveille sa vie sera changée à jamais. Si on oublie ses blessures, elle semble presque paisible.

Clarke : Accrochez-vous mademoiselle, on va vous tirer de là.

 **6 heures plus tard…..**

Raven : Bon travail Griffin ! (Sourire)

Clarke : Merci Reyes ! (Sourire)

Raven : La garde fini en beauté, tu rentres à la maison ?

Clarke : Pas tout de suite, je vais voir Monty.

Raven : Tu vas encore jouer la détective avec notre Geek ?

Clarke : Des personnes sont sûrement inquiètes pour elle, personne ne devrait vivre cette angoisse.

Raven : (Inquiète) Hé, tu tiens le coup ?

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ce genre de cas.

Raven : Je sais, tu veux que je vienne ?

Clarke : Non, va retrouver ta femme, avant qu'elle ne te tue.

Raven : (Rire) Octavia ne dit jamais rien, en même temps, dès fois ces horaires sont pire que les miennes.

Clarke : Un flic est un médecin, je ne sais même pas comment vous arrivez encore à vous voire.

Raven : C'est toute une organisation, ne traines pas trop, tu dois aussi te reposer, la garde a été longue.

Clarke : Oui maman.

Raven : Ne m'obliges pas à appeler Abby !

Clarke : Fausse sœur va !

Raven : Moi aussi je t'aime, maintenant file et sois à la maison dans deux heures maxi.

Je souffle et me dirige vers le bureau de Monty, j'espère qu'il a trouvé qui elle est. Raven me materne mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, depuis l'accident je vis avec elle et sa femme. Vivre avec ses deux meilleures amies c'est super, sauf qu'elles sont mariées et que je me sens vraiment de trop. Il faut vraiment que je grandisse et me trouve un truc à moi, je ne peux pas rester chez les filles indéfiniment. Déjà trois ans, alors qu'au départ je devrais rester deux semaines. J'ai trois jours de repos, je vais en profiter.

(Toc à la porte)

Monty : Hé mon Docteur préféré !

Clarke : Tu dis ça à tout le monde.

Monty : Mais je le pense rarement, sauf pour toi et Raven.

Clarke : Alors ?

Monty : Tu viens pour notre inconnue ?

Clarke : Oui, tu as trouvé qui elle est ?

Monty : C'est facile en fait, C'est le Capitaine des pompiers, Lexa Wood, elle devait se rendre à une soirée avec sa fiancée Costia Davis. Son frère Lincoln et sa sœur arrivent, je viens de les appeler.

Clarke : La famille de sa fiancée ?

Monty : Ses parents arrivent, elles allaient se marier dans un mois.

Clarke : La pauvre, t'as fait un super boulot, comme d'habitude.

Monty : Merci, je t'ai envoyé ses infos par mail.

Clarke : Super, tu ne connais pas un agent immobilier par hasard ?

Monty : Si, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Tu sais pourquoi, je ne peux pas rester chez Octavia et Raven indéfiniment.

Monty : Viens à la maison.

Clarke : Monty, tu es marié et tu as un bébé de six mois.

Monty : Justement, j'aurais une nounou gratuite.

Clarke : Tu sais que j'adore Jasper mais, nounou, jamais ! Il est temps d'avancer, je vais bien, je t'assure.

Monty : (Inquiet) Les filles savent que tu parts ?

Clarke : Je vais leur en parler demain.

Monty : Clarke, tu es sûre ?

Clarke : Oui, il est temps. Comment s'appelle ton amie ?

Monty : Nylah, appelle-la de ma part, tu verras, elle est adorable et très jolie en plus.

Clarke : Je suis sûre qu'Harper est ravie de le savoir.

Monty : Elle sait que je n'aime qu'elle, de plus Nylah est gay.

Clarke : Ok, merci pour le numéro. Je vais voire la famille et je rentre, je suis morte.

Monty : Ouaip, tu viens toujours demain ?

Clarke : Bien sûr que oui, je ne vais pas rater l'anniversaire d'Harper.

Je lui fais un petit signe et sors de son bureau, j'ai bien vu qu'il s'inquiétait mais si je ne me force pas un peu, jamais je n'avancerai et passerai à autre chose. Les filles vont vouloir me faire changer d'avis, mais cette fois-ci, il faut que je tienne bon. Je me saisis de mon téléphone et compose le numéro de l'agent immobilier.

Nylah : Allo !

Clarke : Bonjour mademoiselle Tris, je suis le Docteur Griffin, mon ami Monty Green m'a donné votre numéro.

Nylah : En quoi puis-je vous aider Docteur Griffin ?

Clarke : Je cherche un appartement, si possible lumineux, proche de la mer et avec au moins deux chambres. Je n'ai pas d'autre exigence, vous croyez que vous pouvez me trouver un truc rapidement ?

Nylah : J'ai quelques adresses à vous proposer, vous êtes disponible quand ?

Clarke : Je suis disponible pendant trois jours.

Nylah : Demain 15h, à mon agence ça vous va ?

Clarke : Parfait, merci.

Nylah : Je vous en prie, à demain et passez le bonjour à Monty.

Clarke : Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je raccroche et rentre dans la chambre de Lexa, je vérifie ses constances et note différentes choses dans son dossier quand un homme et une femme entrent.

Clarke : Je peux vous aider.

Anya : (Voix brisée) C'est notre sœur.

Clarke : Je vois, je suis le Docteur Griffin, je me suis occupée de votre sœur avec une collègue. Elle a une importante commotion cérébrale, mais j'ai pu arrêter les saignements. Ma collègue a dû pratiquer une opération sur son cœur, je vous épargne les termes barbares. Sachez que tout s'est très bien passé, elle reprend déjà des forces et devrait bientôt se réveiller. Par contre avec son traumatisme, il peut y avoir des séquelles.

Lincoln : A quoi on doit s'attendre ?

Clarke : Inutile de vous affoler pour le moment, ont en saura plus une fois votre sœur réveillée.

Anya : Merci de l'avoir sauvée, avec Lincoln elle est tout ce que j'ai.

Clarke : Je vous en prie, il va lui falloir une longue période de repos. Je vous laisse, je dois parler aux parents de sa fiancée.

Lincoln : Mon Dieu, comment on va lui annoncer pour Cost ?

Anya : Ça va la tuer, notre famille est maudite.

Lincoln : Ne dis pas ça Any, Lexa est là.

Clarke : Si je peux me permettre de donner un conseil, il n'y a pas de bonne manière d'annoncer ce genre de chose. Dites-lui la vérité, parce que lui cacher sa mort à cause de son état ne ferait que la perturber encore plus. Je vous laisse ma carte, c'est mon numéro personnel. Je suis en repos pour trois jours, mais s'il y a un problème avec votre sœur, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Anya : Merci Docteur.

Je sors et après des moments difficiles avec la famille de Costia je rentre chez les filles. Octavia cuisine et Raven la serre contre elle amoureusement. Mais à peine elle me voit elles se lâchent et me sourient tendrement. Jamais elles ne s'autorisent de gestes affectifs l'une envers l'autre trop longtemps quand je suis là, voilà pourquoi je dois partir.

Octavia : On dirait un zombie, j'ai fait des pancakes et après au dodo.

Clarke : Merci O, tu ne bosses pas ?

Octavia : Non, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec ma femme et ma meilleure amie.

Clarke : (Sourire) Qui est qui ?

Raven : Hé pas touche, elle est à moi.

Octavia : (Amusée) Ha bon !

Raven : Oui madame, depuis que tu as dit oui et bien avant ça.

Octavia : (Embrasse) Je n'appartiens à personne darling.

Clarke : (Sourire) Comment pouvez-vous être encore si amoureuse après dix ans ? C'est limite si un cupidon ne vole pas autour de vous.

Raven : Jalouse va.

Clarke : Pas vraiment, je suis plutôt admirative et heureuse pour vous.

Octavia : Quand tu trouveras la bonne personne, tu comprendras mieux.

Clarke : (Triste) L'amour ce n'ai pas pour moi, merci pour les pancakes, je vais dormir un peu.

Raven : Hé, Monty a trouvé notre inconnue ?

Clarke : Oui, elle s'appelle Lexa Wood, elle est Capitaine chez les pompiers.

Octavia : (Recrache son jus) Lexa !

Raven : Tu la connais mon amour ?

Octavia : Oui, du moins je connais son frère Lincoln.

Clarke : Il est avec elle, sa sœur Anya aussi.

Octavia : Costia ?

Raven : Je suis désolée mon cœur, elle est morte sur le coup.

Octavia : Mon Dieu, ils n'ont vraiment pas de chance dans cette famille.

Clarke : Tu entends quoi par là ? Sa sœur a dit qu'ils étaient maudits.

Octavia : C'est à se demander, mon cœur, ça t'embête si je vais les voire ?

Raven : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Octavia : Non, repose-toi, je reviens vite.

Raven : Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux.

Octavia : Je suis sortie avec Lincoln avant de te rencontrer, c'est un ami de mon frère. On ne s'est pas vus depuis des années, je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient revenus vivre ici.

Clarke : Tu nous expliqueras plus tard, je suis trop fatiguée.

Raven : Vas-y, mais reviens-moi vite, je dors mieux dans tes bras.

Octavia : (Embrasse) Je t'aime, je fais au plus vite.

Raven : Je t'aime aussi.

Octavia attrape son casque et ses clés et sort de la maison, le monde est petit quand même. Je prends une douche et à peine ma tête sur l'oreiller je m'endors.

 **Le lendemain….**

(Téléphone)

Clarke : (Voix endormie) Allo.

Octavia : Clarke, c'est Lexa elle s'enfonce. (Paniquée)

Clarke : QUOI ?

Octavia : Je n'arrive pas à joindre Raven, un de tes collègues tente de stopper l'hémorragie.

Clarke : (S'habille en vitesse) J'arrive, qui s'occupe d'elle ?

Octavia : Le Docteur Wallace.

Clarke : Fait venir le Docteur Jackson, ne laisse pas cet enfoiré la toucher, j'arrive.

Je saute sur ma moto et moins de dix minutes après, je rentre dans la chambre de Lexa. Je pousse Wallace sans ménagement et donne plusieurs instructions.

Cage : Tu fous quoi Griffin, t'es en repos.

Clarke : C'est ma patiente, dégage Wallace on n'a pas besoin de toi.

Il semble vouloir répliquer et je le fusille du regard, il a la bonne idée de baisser les yeux et de sortir.

Jackson : Clarke, c'est sa rate.

Clarke : On l'emmène au bloc, tenez le coup Capitaine, votre famille a besoin de vous. Jaks, tu la prépares j'arrive.

Jackson : Pas de soucis, désolé d'être arrivé après Wallace.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas ta faute, il n'est pas sensé toucher à mes patients, jamais.

Je me dirige vers la salle d'attente ou je vois Octavia, Lincoln et Anya assis le regard perdu.

Octavia : Clarke, j'ai essayé mais il….

Clarke : La prochaine fois sors ton flingue O, ça ira plus vite. Monsieur et Madame Wood, votre sœur a la rate qui a éclaté. On l'emmène au bloc, je reviens vous voir au plus vite.

Lincoln : (Mains qui tremble) La rate, c'est grave n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Je vais tout faire pour la sauver Monsieur, je vous le promets.

Je file au bloc, je ne la laisserai pas mourir. Pas question, sa famille l'attend, elle n'est pas seule. Apres une opération de trois heures je jette mes gants en soufflant et Jackson me tape l'épaule.

Jackson : Toujours aussi douée Griffin.

Clarke : Ouai, le talent ! Que veux-tu ? (Sourire)

Jackson : (Sérieux) Wallace ne touchera plus un de tes patients, je te le jure.

Clarke : Merci Jacks.

Je sors du bloc en soufflant, ce fils de chien, comment ose-t-il intervenir sur une de mes patientes ? Après ce qui c'est passé il y a trois ans, il ne devrait même pas être autorisé à pratiquer encore. Dieu que je le hais, normalement on ne se croise jamais.

Kane : Clarke, un mot stp ?

Clarke : Je vais rassurez la famille et j'arrive.

Kane : Je t'attends dans mon bureau.

Ce connard a dû allez se plaindre, un jour je vais perdre mon sang froid et lui en coller une. Une fois dans la salle d'attente je leur explique la situation et Lincoln me serre dans ses bras en pleurant.

Clarke : Tout va bien, votre sœur est une battante.

Lincoln : Merci Docteur Griffin, merci.

Clarke : C'est mon job, juste une chose, demandez le Docteur Jackson quand je ne suis pas là à l'avenir svp.

Anya : C'est quoi le problème avec Docteur Wallace ?

Clarke : (Serre les dents)

Octavia : Attend, Wallace ? Comme Cage Wallace ?

Clarke : Oui.

Lincoln : On peut nous expliquer svp ?

Clarke : Il n'y a rien à dire, demandez juste le Docteur Jackson à l'avenir si vous tenez à votre sœur.

 **POV Octavia :**

Je suis débile, putain. J'aurais dû en effet sortir mon arme, pire j'aurais dû l'abattre comme un chien. Lincoln et Anya me regardent avec incompréhension et je souffle en m'asseyant.

Octavie : Il y a trois ans, la vie de Clarke à pris une tournure assez dramatique et Wallace en est grandement responsable. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, juste ne le laissez pas approcher de Lexa.

Anya : Ok, je m'en occupe.

Lincoln : Clarke, c'est ton amie du collège ?

Octavia : Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie, et ce monstre l'a détruite.

Lincoln : Dis-moi, je n'en parlerai pas.

Octavia : (Larmes) J'aurais du être là pour elle, je l'ai laissé tomber Linc.

Lincoln : (Serre dans ses bras) Hé, quoi qui se soit passé, ce n'est pas ta faute O.

Je serre Lincoln dans mes bras et mes pleurs se calment, j'ai toujours aimé être dans ses bras. Même si ceux de Raven sont encore mieux.

Raven : Je dérange ?

Je m'écarte d'un bond et lui saute au cou, elle referme ses bras autour de moi et je recommence à respirer de nouveau.

Octavia : Wallace était avec Lexa.

Raven : Le fils de pute, Clarke ?

Octavia : Elle est arrivée à temps, et Jackson était là.

Raven : Tu me présente ?

Octavia : Lincoln, voici Raven ma femme.

Lincoln : (Serre la main) O ne parle que de vous, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin.

Raven : Je suis navrée pour votre sœur, je suis un de ces médecins.

Lincoln : Merci Docteur Reyes de l'avoir sauvée.

Raven : Les amis de ma femme m'appellent Raven.

 **POV Clarke :**

Kane : Cette animosité avec Wallace ne peut plus durer Clarke.

Clarke : Tu n'as qu'à le virer.

Kane : Tu sais que je ne le peux pas, son père le couvre.

Clarke : Il devrait être en prison, c'est un monstre, pas un médecin. Moi vivante il ne touchera pas à un seul de mes patients et si tu n'es plus d'accord avec ça, tu n'as qu'à me virer.

Kane : Calmes-toi stp, je te dis juste d'arrondir les angles quand vous êtes face à face.

Clarke : Il est toujours en vie, ne me demande pas d'en faire plus.

Kane : Je sais Clarke, je fais ce que je peux pour le faire virer. Mais tant qu'il n'a pas commis d'erreur, je suis pieds et poings liés. J'ai fait en sorte que vous ne vous croisiez jamais, et je te promets que c'est Jackson qui prend en charge tes patients. Mais en attendant, tu ne dois pas perdre ton sang froid, son père n'attend que ça pour te virer.

Clarke : Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de revenir bosser ici.

Kane : Vas te reposer, tu sors à peine de garde. Tu viens manger à la maison Dimanche ?

Clarke : (S'adoucit) Oui, maman revient enfin de conférence ?

Kane : Oui, un mois c'est beaucoup trop long.

Clarke : Tu dis ça parce que ta femme te manque, j'y vais.

Kane : Clarke, ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, tu es bien plus forte que lui.

Clarke : Je sais.

Je sors de son bureau et tombe sur Wallace, tout mon corps se tend et je serre les poings.

Clarke : Touche encore une fois à un de mes patients Wallace et je te détruis.

Wallace : C'est une menace ?

Clarke : C'est une promesse, reste loin de moi.

Cage : Si j'avais refusé je serais mort, tout comme ton cher Wells.

Au prénom de mon fiancé je perds le contrôle et lui décroche une droite magistrale. Il se tient le nez en reculant et Kane sors de son bureau en courant.

Clarke : Tu peux me virer je m'en fous, ce connard a eu ce qu'il méritait. Ne prononce plus jamais son nom devant moi, car la prochaine fois ce n'est pas ton nez que j'éclaterai.

Cage : T'es complètement folle ma parole.

 **POV Kane :**

Kane : Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. Clarke tu rentres chez toi immédiatement.

Je regarde ma belle-fille partir, et attrape Wallace pour le trainer dans mon bureau.

Cage : Elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça, elle vient de me péter le nez.

Kane : Si tu oses t'approcher une seule fois d'elle à l'avenir je te tue Cage. Tu vas aller te faire soigner et rentrer chez toi, et si jamais j''apprend que ton père a eu vent de cette histoire, je m'occuperai de toi. L'hôpital entier est contre toi, même si personne ne connait la vérité. Moi je sais ce que tu as fait, tu n'es qu'un sale rat. Dégage de mon bureau et si tu t'approches une seule fois de ma fille ou de ses patients tu auras affaire à moi.

Cage : Putain mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne voulais pas crever.

Kane : Voila la différence entre toi et beaucoup d'autres. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, dégages maintenant.

J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro de mon ami au conseil d'administration.

Jaha : Marcus, un souci ?

Kane : Clarke viens de frapper Cage.

Jaha : Honnêtement je me demande comment elle a tenu si longtemps. Je m'en occupe, cet enfoiré ne sera pas toujours protégé par son père.

Kane : Je lui ai fait peur, mais on ne sait jamais avec lui.

Jaha : Ne t'en fais pas, je protège Clarke. Mon fils ne me pardonnerait jamais s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

Kane : Merci Thélonius.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je rejoins la chambre de Lexa la main en compote et les nerfs à vif. Cet enfoiré, comment ose-t-il parler de Wells ? Je regarde Lexa dormir et je me calme un peu en fermant les yeux.

Raven : Clarke ?

Clarke : J'allais partir, j'ai un rdv cet après-midi.

Raven : Clarke, ta main ?

Clarke : Wallace a prononcé le nom de Wells, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

Octavia : (Voix douce) Tu t'es cassé quelque chose ?

Clarke : Non, tu m'as appris à cogner, heureusement.

Raven : Viens, on va rentrer à la maison, tu vas mettre de la glace là-dessus et on va manger un bout.

Clarke : Ok, merci les filles.

 **Quelques heures plus tard…..**

Nylah : Voici le dernier auquel je pense pour vous. Il est lumineux et vous avez presque les pieds dans l'eau. Trois chambres une grande salle de bain. Une terrasse sur le toit, place de parking. Vous n'êtes pas loin des magasins, ni de l'hôpital.

Clarke : Il est parfait, je peux emménager quand ?

Nylah : Lundi, le temps de tout régler.

Clarke : Parfait, je signe où ?

Nylah : (Tend un stylo) Ici, ici et ici. Ouille, vous avez tapé un mur ? (Regarde ma main)

Clarke : Plutôt un connard.

Nylah : Bagarreuse ?

Clarke : À l'origine non, je suis même contre la violence, qui est assez contraire avec mon métier, mais il l'avait mérité.

Nylah : Pardon de vous demander ça mais vous savez vous battre ?

Clarke : Un peu ma meilleure amie m'a appris quelques mouvements.

Nylah : Je vais dans une salle de boxe deux fois par semaine, ça vous ferait du bien. Vous semblez à bout de nerf, ce qui est dommage pour une si jolie fille.

Clarke : (Sourire) Vous êtes en train de me draguer ?

Nylah : Un peu, ça marche ?

Clarke : (Amusée) Vous draguez toute vos clientes ?

Nylah : Vous n'êtes plus ma cliente, mais pour vous répondre, juste les plus jolies.

Clarke : Tu vas à l'anniversaire d'Harper ce soir ?

Nylah : Oui, toi aussi ?

Clarke : Oui, je t'invite à boire un verre en attendant ?

Nylah : Ça dépend, j'ai une chance avec toi ?

Clarke : (Rire) Aucune, désolée mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un. (Montre sa bague)

Nylah : Tans pis, mais pour la salle j'étais sérieuse.

Clarke : C'était une mauvaise journée, qui se termine bien mieux grâce à toi.

Nylah : (Sourire) Rien que pour ça, j'accepte ce verre.

Clarke : Super, viens, tu vas me parler de cette salle.

 **Veille du déménagement….**

Clarke : Cessez de bouder, je ne serais pas loin. Vous pourrez faire l'amour partout sans me voire débouler, voyez le bon côté des choses.

Octavia : Tu n'étais pas obligée de partir, c'est chez toi aussi.

Raven : Tu peux encore changer d'avis.

Clarke : Les filles, je vous aime mais vous vous empêchez de vivre pour moi depuis trop longtemps.

Octavia : Pas du tout, on adore t'avoir avec nous.

Clarke : Il est temps, on se fera toujours notre soirée Pizza du jeudi, et on se verra souvent.

Raven : Pas le choix, tu bosses avec moi, je te préviens, on doit passer au moins une soirée par semaine ensemble, sinon je boude.

Octavia : Et un petit déjeuner après garde aussi, c'est non négociable.

Clarke : Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je…

Raven : C'est normal, arrêtes, tu vas nous faire pleurer.

Octavia : Tu es comme notre sœur, on t'aime tu sais.

Je les serre dans mes bras et on finit les derniers cartons. Demain, début de ma nouvelle vie, il est plus que temps.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

 **POV Lexa :**

J'ouvre les yeux et voix une magnifique femme devant moi, je suis au paradis ?

Lexa : Je suis morte ? Parce que si vous êtes mon ange gardien, ça vaut le coup.

Clarke : (Amusée) Bonjour Capitaine Wood, je suis le Docteur Griffin. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, vous êtes à l'hôpital.

Lexa : Wood …. Je tourne la tête et aperçoit un homme et une femme près de moi qui sourient.

Clarke : Vous pouvez me donner votre prénom ?

Lexa : (Blanc) Je ne sais plus.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez eu un choc violent à la tête.

Lincoln : Tu t'appelles Lexa, je suis ton frère, Lincoln.

Pas du tout rassurée je serre la main de mon médecin qui les fait reculer un peu.

Clarke : Tout va bien, respirez. Votre famille ne vous veut pas de mal, je vais vous examiner, vous permettez ?

Anya : C'est normal ?

Clarke : C'est courant une amnésie après un tel choc, elle a besoin de temps. Je vais lui faire passer un scanner, pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

Lexa : Qui je suis ?

Anya : Tu t'appelle Lexa Wood, tu as 30 ans. Tu es Capitaine chez les pompiers, je suis ta grande sœur Anya, Lincoln est notre frère. Nos parents s'appellent Gustus et Indra et tu as un chat.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas. Docteur, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Ne vous en faites pas, ça va revenir. On va faire quelques examens pour y voir plus clair.

Lexa : Vous restez avec moi ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, je suis là.

Je souffle de soulagement et ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens en sécurité près d'elle, sa voix est rassurante. Et puis franchement, elle ressemble à un ange avec ses yeux bleus et ses boucles blondes. Elle me pousse jusqu'au scanner et je reprends la parole.

Lexa : Désolée pour tout à l'heure ?

Clarke : Pourquoi donc ?

Lexa : Pour le coup de l'ange est tout.

Clarke : (Sourire) Il n'y a pas de mal, je suis plutôt flattée.

Inconsciemment je baisse mes yeux sur sa main gauche et voit une alliance, forcement. Non mais qu'est-ce que je fou au juste ? Je ne me souviens pas de mon prénom ni de ma famille par contre je sais clairement que je préfère les femmes.

Lexa : C'est normal que je me souvienne de certaine chose, mais plus du tout comment je m'appelle ?

Clarke : De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

Lexa : (Réfléchis) Ma formation de pompier, le nom du président, le fait que je sois gay.

Clarke : C'est bon signe c'est que votre mémoire va revenir, il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

Lexa : Oui mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas des choses importantes, comme ma famille, si j'aime quelqu'un ou même mon prénom ?

Clarke : Le cerveau humain est plein de mystères, on va d'abord passer ce scanner, on y verra plus clair.

Lexa : D'accord, vous restez n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Je suis juste derrière la vitre.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Ma jolie Doctoresse passe le seuil de ma chambre et je souris franchement. Mon frère et ma sœur en profite pour aller manger et je souffle de soulagement. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux, et je vois bien que ça les rend tristes.

Clarke : Laissez-vous du temps, vous vous souvenez de plus en plus.

Lexa : Je sais, je suis juste impatiente, je suppose.

Clarke : Je vous ai ramené un sandwich de la cafétéria, je vous le donne si vous me virez cet air triste de votre visage.

Lexa : C'est moche Docteur de faire du chantage. Je sais déjà que vous êtes folle de mon sourire, pas la peine de le réclamer à tout bout de champ.

Clarke : (Croque dans le sandwich) Tans pis pour vous.

Lexa : Hé c'est à moi, vous êtes méchante.

Clarke : (Sourire) Comment on dit ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Svp Docteur Griffin.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez.

Lexa : (Rire) J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant avec vous.

Clarke : Je préfère quand vous riez.

Lexa : Je le fait facilement avec vous.

Clarke : C'est mon charme naturel, personne n'y résiste. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je suis bien d'accord, votre mari à bien de la chance.

Clarke : (Triste) Je dois y aller, j'ai des patients. Je repasserai tout à l'heure, reposez-vous un peu.

Lexa : (Attrape la main) Tout va bien Docteur ?

Clarke : (Force à sourire) Bien sûr, à plus tard Capitaine.

Elle sort de la pièce, il vient de se passer quoi au juste ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Mon mari…. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'être mariée à cause de cinglé d'Emerson. Je secoue la tête, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Ce soir c'est ma crémaillère, tous mes amis vont être là. Après deux heures de visites je repasse voir Lexa qui est entourée de pompiers.

Lexa : Hé Docteur Grif, ce sont mes hommes et je me souviens de tout le monde.

Nathan : Il parait que c'est grâce à vous que notre Capitaine est toujours là, merci.

Bryan : On fera une grande fête pour son retour, et vous êtes invitée Docteur.

Clarke : Doucement avec les fêtes, votre Capitaine a besoin de repos. Mais je suis rassurée de la voire si bien entourée.

Lexa : Les gars, vous nous laissez un moment svp ?

Nathan : Bien sûr Cap, on repassera vous voire.

Bryan : Reposez-vous, Cap.

Ils sortent tous et Lexa me regarde en souriant, Anya rentre dans la pièce avec la mère de Costia et je serre les dents. Inconsciemment je lui prends la main qu'elle serre sans hésiter.

Anya : Lex, il faut qu'on te parle.

Clarke : Je vais vous laisser, on se voit demain.

Sa main se resserre et elle me tire vers elle.

Lexa : Reste, stp.

Anya : Vous pouvez rester Docteur Griffin, votre présence apaise ma sœur.

Linda : Bonjour Lexa, je suis Linda, la mère de Costia, ta fiancée.

Lexa : Je suis fiancée ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Elle est où ?

Ania : Lexa, calmes-toi.

Linda : Elle était avec toi dans la voiture, elle… (Larmes)

Anya : Tu as tenté de la protéger mais le camion qui vous a percuté arrivait trop vite.

Lexa serre ma main et les voyant s'arrêter je prends la parole, c'est dur mais elle doit entendre la vérité.

Clarke : Votre fiancée n'a pas survécut à l'accident Capitaine. Elle est morte sur le coup, elle n'a pas souffert. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Lexa : Je ne m'en souviens pas, pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?

Clarke : Je pense que vous avez un blocage pour vous protéger, votre mémoire va revenir, mais pour ça il vous faut accepter de souffrir. Je sais que c'est dur, mais vous n'êtes pas seule, votre famille et vos amis sont là.

Linda : Je t'ai apporté des photos, l'enterrement à lieu demain. Je sais que tu ne te souviens de rien, mais ça fait dix ans que vous étiez ensemble. Vous alliez vous marier bientôt, elle voudrait t'avoir près d'elle demain.

Lexa : Je viendrai, je peux Docteur ?

Clarke : En fauteuil et pas plus de trois heures, et si vous le permettez, je vous accompagnerai. S'il y a un problème je pourrais intervenir.

Anya : Merci Docteur, je suis désolée Lex.

Lexa : Le chauffeur du camion, est-ce qu'il s'en est sorti ?

Linda : Oui, il avait bu et il s'est endormi au volant.

Anya : Il est en prison Lex, je m'en suis occupée.

Je tourne ma tête vers Anya qui me regarde en souriant tristement.

Anya : Je suis procureur, Lincoln est au FBI. On n'a pas mis longtemps à le retrouver et on va s'assurer qu'il prenne le maximum.

Lexa : Merci, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

Linda dépose les photos et embrasse Lexa sur le front avant de sortir et Anya avance timidement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lexa resserre sa prise sur ma main mais se laisse faire, une fois Anya sortie je regarde Lexa.

Lexa : Je me sens vide, je devrais être anéantie mais tout ce que je ressens c'est du vide.

Clarke : Il y a trois ans, j'ai eu un accident aussi. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça, il m'a fallut du temps pour ressentir des choses à nouveau. Ne vous refermez pas, laissez vos proches être là pour vous. Je suis là en cas de besoin, je ne vous lâcherais pas.

Lexa : Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ?

Clarke : Parce que je sais ce que ça fait, je sais ce qu'on ressent quand son monde s'écroule. Mais je vous promets qu'il y aura des jours meilleurs. Le temps est votre meilleur allié, vous n'oublierez jamais mais la douleur s'atténuera, je vous le promets.

Lexa : Merci, j'abuse si je vous demande de rester un peu avec moi ?

Clarke : Mon service est fini, c'est ma crémaillère aujourd'hui mais j'ai encore du temps devant moi. Vous savez jouer au rami ?

Lexa : On pari ?

Clarke : Je ne voudrais pas vous plumer.

Lexa : Pas d'argent, disons qu'à chaque fois que je gagne, vous me dites un truc sur vous.

Clarke : Et si c'est moi qui gagne, vous acceptez de voire le Docteur Kane pour une séance.

Lexa : (Grimace) Je n'ai pas besoin de psy, mais bon. Si vous gagnez je le verrai, distribuez Docteur.

Clarke : J'espère que vous êtes prête à perdre Capitaine ? (Sourire)

Lexa : (Sourire) Dans vos rêves Doc.

Après plus d'une heure de partie je commence à désespérer de gagner. Elle aurait pu me dire que c'était une surdouée à ce jeu, c'est de la triche. Mais quand je vois son sourire je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle étale ses cartes et je pose les miennes en grognant.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas possible, vous devez tricher. Elles sont où vos cartes ?

Lexa : (Rire) Vous avez perdu Doc, alors une autre question. Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

Clarke : Non, bien que je considère Raven et Octavia comme telles.

Lexa : Vous semblez très proches, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Clarke : Depuis le collège pour Octavia et l'université pour Raven.

Lexa : Mon frère m'a dit qu'il était sortit avec Octavia, mais elle est mariée avec Raven, non ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Elle l'a faite passer du côté obscur de la force. Entre elles ça a été le coup de foudre, elles ont beaucoup lutté contre et finalement elles ont franchit le cap.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas pensé à demander à Anya ou Lincoln si j'avais des amis proches.

Clarke : Je crois que vos hommes à la caserne sont vos amis, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

Lexa : Pourquoi je me souviens d'eux ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que vous voyiez le Docteur Kane. Il pourrait voir d'où vient le problème, il est vraiment adorable. C'est mon beau-père, et j'ai beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour lui.

Lexa : D'accord, j'accepte mais une seule fois.

Clarke : Super, je lui dirais de passer vous voir dans la semaine.

Lexa : D'accord.

 **POV Raven :**

Une heure que j'attends Clarke ….Je suis à peu près sûre de savoir où elle est et je me dirige vers la chambre de Lexa en soupirant. Je m'arrête net en voyant Clarke et Lexa rire en jouant aux cartes.

Harper : Je n'ai pas vu Clarke sourire si franchement depuis trop longtemps.

Raven : J'étais en train de me dire la même chose. Elles se font du bien mutuellement, c'est bien.

Harper : Tu crois ? Parce que quand Lexa va se souvenir, elle va être anéantie. Je ne suis pas sûre que Clarke ai la force de la relever, si elles sont trop proches.

Raven : Notre Clarke est forte, elle l'a maintes fois prouvé.

Harper : Au fait, on a un plan pour faire virer Wallace.

Raven : Intéressant, on en reparlera au calme. On se voit plus tard, je vais chercher blondie.

Harper : A plus tard.

Je souris en tapant à la vitre et les filles se retournent vers moi.

Raven : Salut vous deux, vous faites quoi de beau ?

Lexa : Je donne une leçon de rami au Docteur Griffin.

Clarke : Non mais Rav, ne l'écoute pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle triche, mais je n'ai pas encore compris comment.

Raven : (Sourire) Tu sais que dans deux heures ton appartement va être plein de monde ?

Clarke : Mince, j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Lexa : Désolée Docteur Griff, je vous ai mise en retard.

Clarke : Ce n'ai pas grave, mais sachez que j'aurai ma revanche.

Raven : Vous devez avoir un secret, d'habitude quand Clarke perd elle râle durant au moins deux heures. Là elle sourit comme si elle avait gagné au loto.

Lexa : (Rire) Il semblerait que je fasse cet effet là aux demoiselles.

Clarke : Prétentieuse. (Sourire)

Lexa : Réaliste. (Sourire)

Raven : (Rire) Ha Lexa si je n'étais pas déjà mariée avec une femme parfaite je vous épouserai sur le champ. Rien que pour vous voir batailler avec Clarke comme ça.

Clarke : Fausse sœur va ! Reposez-vous Capitaine, je repasserai demain.

Lexa : Lexa, appelez-moi Lexa svp.

Clarke : À demain Lexa.

Lexa : À demain Docteur Griff, Docteur Raven.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Le lendemain après-midi….**

Tout le monde vient me présenter ses condoléances, je me sens perdue. Heureusement mon frère et ma sœur sont tout prêts de moi et surtout Clarke. Elle a une main sur mon épaule et ce simple geste de réconfort me permet de tenir face aux regards remplis de pitié qu'on me lance.

Wallace : Linda, Paul, je suis désolé pour votre perte.

Linda : Merci Monsieur Wallace, c'est gentil à vous d'être venu.

Je sens Clarke se tendre d'un coup et je tourne la tête vers elle. Jamais je ne l'ai vu si en colère, elle serre ses poings et elle a les dents serrées. Avant que je n'aie pu lui demander ce qui se passe, l'homme se dirige vers nous.

Wallace : Capitaine Wood, je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre perte.

Lexa : Merci Monsieur.

Wallace : Ho Docteur Griffin, je ne vous avez pas vue. (Faux sourire)

Clarke : Directeur Wallace, je suis désolée mais nous devons partir. Mademoiselle Wood doit encore se reposer.

Wallace : Bien sûr, le repos c'est essentiel.

Clarke : Madame Davis, Monsieur Davis nous y allons.

Linda : Merci encore Docteur Griffin.

Wallace : C'est son travail voyons, inutile de la remercier.

Lexa : Pardon ?

Clarke : Lexa, non. Viens on rentre, Lincoln tu peux aller chercher la voiture stp ?

Lincoln : Tout de suite.

Wallace : Vous êtes bien familière avec le Capitaine Wood et sa famille Docteur Griffin.

Anya : Clarke est plus que le médecin de ma sœur monsieur. C'est nous qui lui avons demandé de nous tutoyer et de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Avant de faire des reproches, assurez-vous de ce que vous avancez.

Lexa : De plus le Docteur Griffin, n'avait pas à m'accompagner ici aujourd'hui. Elle a pris sur son temps de libre pour s'occuper de moi en cas de problème. Ce qui, je pense, dépasse largement le cadre de son travail. C'est un excellent médecin, très professionnel.

Clarke : Je pense monsieur Wallace que votre présence n'est plus désirée ici. Et d'ailleurs je vous déconseille fortement de me chercher. Vous savez très bien que si je le voulais je pourrais détruire votre cher fils. Je vous laisse, un conseil, ne vous représentez plus jamais devant moi.

Wallace : Je pourrais vous faire virer pour ça.

Clarke : Mais je vous en prie allez-y, rien ne me retient dans cet hôpital.

Linda : Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe monsieur Wallace, mais le Docteur Griffin a été d'un grand réconfort pour mon mari et moi et elle a sauvé la vie de Lexa, elle s'en occupe avec soin.

Wallace : Je vois, vous ne serez pas toujours si bien entourée Griffin.

Clarke : Je n'ai besoin de personne pour faire de votre vie un enfer Directeur Wallace.

Clarke pousse mon fauteuil et m'aide à grimper dans la voiture doucement. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle prend la parole.

Clarke : Désolée pour tout ça, le directeur Wallace n'est pas mon plus grand fan.

Lexa : J'ai cru comprendre, c'est qui ce type au juste ?

Clarke : Le directeur de l'hôpital, enfin de plusieurs grands hôpitaux sur Polis.

Anya : Tu le connais, il fait partie des figures publiques que tu rencontres en soirée.

Lincoln : C'est le paternel de ce Docteur Wallace ?

Clarke : Oui, disons que cette famille et moi c'est un peu compliqué.

Lincoln : Clarke, tu es en présence d'un procureur et d'un agent du FBI. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas.

Clarke : Merci, mais tout va bien.

Lexa : Tu es sûre ?

Clarke : Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.

 **Trois semaines plus tard…..**

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Aller, premier jour de rééducation.

Lexa : Oui, si tout va bien, je pourrais sortir bientôt. Pas vrai ?

Clarke : Tu veux déjà nous quitter ?

Lexa : Très drôle Doc, la bouffe est infecte. Mes les infirmières sont jolies, sans parler des médecins.

Clarke : Dragueuse, toutes les infirmières sont amoureuses de toi, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ?

Lexa : Je te l'ai dit, personne ne me résiste.

Clarke : Octavia, Raven, Harper et moi on le fait bien.

Lexa : Oui mais ça ne compte pas, vous êtes tous en couple et heureux.

Je baisse les yeux, je m'en veux un peu de lui mentir sur ça. Mais c'est préférable pour le moment, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Elle a déjà beaucoup à gérer.

John : Hé Clarke !

Clarke : Salut Murphy. Voici la Capitaine Wood, Lexa je te présente John Murphy, il va s'occuper de ta rééducation. C'est le meilleur ici.

John : Ok Griffin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Clarke : (Rire) De suite, je peux faire un compliment sans arrière-pensée tu sais.

Lexa : (Sourire) Alors par quoi on commence ?

John : Piscine, Clarke tu te changes. Tu vas m'aider, je dois finir avec un autre patient et je vous rejoins.

Clarke : Rhooo, t'es encore à la bourre, t'abuse.

Lexa : Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, si tu as à faire.

John : Tu parle, elle adore aller dans l'eau, un vrai poisson.

Clarke : Pfff, ne t'en fais pas Lexa. Je reviens tout de suite, attends-moi là.

Bon je n'avais pas prévu de me mettre en maillot devant Lexa, vu le nombre de cicatrices que j'ai, elle va se poser des questions. Je souffle et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, j'ai fini par les accepter mais ça a été dur. J'espère que Lexa ne me trouvera pas trop moche, car elle je suis quasi certaine qu'elle va être magnifique. Dix minutes plus tard, je rejoins Lexa qui est déjà dans l'eau, je profite qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour rentrer et m'approcher d'elle.

Lexa : Hé Doc, alors par quoi on commence ?

Clarke : Tu vas me rejoindre en marchant. Si ça tire, tu t'arrêtes et tu reprends, ok ?

Lexa : Ok Doc.

Clarke : Elle ne m'appelle jamais Clarke, elle a insisté tellement pour que je la tutoie mais elle refuse de faire pareil avec moi. Enfin, elle me tutoie mais elle m'appelle Doc. Je fais en sorte de rester bien face à elle, c'est dans le dos que j'ai le plus de cicatrices.

 **POV Lexa :**

Dans l'eau je me sens si légère, ça fait vraiment du bien. J'avance doucement vers Clarke sans avoir trop de mal. Elle semble assez mal à l'aise, je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle est sublime. Plus je me rapproche, plus je remarque ce qui semble la déranger, elle a une longue cicatrice sur le bras, deux ou trois sur les cuisses. Une douleur m'arrête et elle s'approche de moi rapidement. Elle pose sa main sur moi et je réprime un frisson.

Clarke : Tu as mal ?

Lexa : Un peu, mais ça va encore.

Clarke : Ok, respire un grand coup et on recommence. Je vais me placer plus loin, après on nagera un peu.

Elle se retourne et mon cœur se serre en voyant son dos. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé au juste ? On dirait qu'on l'a taillée en pièces ! Je reprends la marche sans rien dire, si elle veut m'en parler un jour je serai là.

Clarke : Ok, c'est bien. Pense à respirer, fait des petits pas.

Lexa : Tu n'avais pas d'autres patients ?

Clarke : J'ai finit mon service.

Lexa : Je suis désolée de voler ton temps une nouvelle fois alors.

Clarke : Pas moi, cesse de dire des bêtises et avance.

 **POV John :**

Voir Clarke Dans l'eau me redonne le sourire, avant elle venait souvent piquer une tête. Mais depuis trois ans c'est très rare, elle a mis deux ans avant de revenir.

Raven : John, tu n'as pas vu Blondie ?

John : Dans l'eau avec la Capitaine Wood.

Raven : Je l'aurai parié, elles sont inespérables ces deux là.

John : Je veux aider pour faire virer Cage.

Raven : Tu es sûr ? Si ça ne marche pas on risque tous là porte.

John : Clarke est mon amie aussi, et cet enfoiré doit payer.

Raven : Jaha et Kane s'occupent du père, nous du fils. Passe à la maison demain, je t'expliquerai le plan.

John : Ok, Clarke est toujours hétéro ?

Raven : Pourquoi donc, tu es intéressé. ?

John : T'es folle, Emori me tuerait et tu sais que je ne vois pas Clarke comme ça.

Raven : Je sais, pour ta gouverne elle est bi. Mais depuis Wells elle n'a eu personne, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à le remplacer pour le moment.

John : C'est dommage parce qu'elles formeraient un beau couple avec Lexa.

Raven : Tout le monde le pense, mais Lexa ne se souvient pas encore de sa vie et quand ce sera le cas ….

John : Ouai, Clarke n'a pas besoin de ça en plus. Vie de merde quoi, bon je vais les rejoindre, je te renvoi la Princesse.

Raven : Dis-lui que je l'attends aux vestiaires.

John : Ok, à demain.

Je me dirige vers elles, je vais quand même tester quelque chose.

John : Clarke, je vais me changer, fais-lui faire la planche et taper un peu des pieds accrochée à toi, j'arrive.

Clarke : Ok.

Je sais, je suis diabolique mais elle mérite vraiment de retrouver le sourire et je suis sûr que Lexa peut le lui redonner.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Ok, c'est quoi ce qu'il a dit !

Clarke : Fais la planche, je vais te tenir et te faire bouger un peu. Tu me dis si je te fais mal, allonges-toi, vas-y.

Je m'exécute et Clarke passe ses bras autour de moi, la vache c'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves. Car oui, soyons honnêtes, je rêve souvent de Clarke. Je m'imagine souvent dans ses bras, et maintenant que j'y suis, c'est juste Whaouuu !

Clarke : Tout va bien ?

Lexa : Pardon, je pensais.

Clarke : À quoi ?

Lexa : Que c'est agréable d'être dans l'eau.

Et dans tes bras, et près de toi, mais bon je ne peux pas lui dire ça.

Clarke : Oui, je trouve aussi. Avant je nager souvent, mais….

Lexa : Mais ?

Clarke : On va passer à l'autre exercice. Tu accroches tes mains à mon cou et tu bats des pieds doucement.

Je m'exécute et me rend compte de notre proximité ce qui me fait virer rouge tomate.

Clarke : Seriez-vous troublée Capitaine ?

Lexa : Pas du tout, c'est juste que tu es magnifique et que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été dans les bras d'une femme.

Clarke : C'est gentil, mais je suis loin d'être magnifique. Je sais que tu as vu mes cicatrices, voilà pourquoi je ne vais plus nager aussi souvent qu'avant.

Lexa : Clarke, je m'en fiche de tes cicatrices. Tu es magnifique, crois-moi.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je lève les yeux ver elle à l'entente de mon prénom et me perds un instant dans ses beaux yeux verts. Elle vient de perdre sa fiancée et elle n'a sûrement pas besoin d'une personne aussi brisée que toi, Clarke.

Clarke : Tu es magnifique aussi, maintenant au travail.

Lexa : À vos ordres Doc. (Sourire).

Deux minutes après, Murphy arrive et je les laisse travailler, je profite de la piscine un peu et sort après avoir salué Lexa et John. Je rejoins Raven dans les vestiaires qui me regarde bizarrement.

Clarke : Elle est jolie, drôle, intelligente. Elle est aussi amnésique, en deuil même si elle ne le sait pas et elle est ma patiente et pour toutes ces raisons, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Je survis à peine depuis trois ans Rav, elle mérite bien mieux que moi.

Raven : Je n'ai rien dit.

Clarke : Je te connais par cœur.

Raven : Vous pourriez vous relever ensemble.

Clarke : Elle croit que je suis mariée et je n'ai pas démenti, c'est plus simple comme ça, je ne veux pas lui parler de tout ça. Elle a déjà vu mes cicatrices, ce qui est énorme.

Raven : Je sais Blondie, je dis juste que peut-être tu devrais lui en parler. Depuis qu'elle est là, tu souris plus, tu t'ouvres aussi.

Clarke : Je sais, mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Et peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais le courage de raconter ce qui s'est passé et qu'enfin justice soit rendue.

Raven : Rien ne t'y force.

Clarke : Si, Wells, Finn ou Luna.

(Silence)

Clarke : C'est pour eux que je me bats, je dois continuer à vivre à leur place et je ne leur ferai pas honte.

Raven : Jamais ils ne penseraient une chose pareille. Aller viens, c'est soirée pizza ce soir.

Clarke : Yes !

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Abby : Clarke, j'aimerai essayer l'hypnose sur Lexa.

Clarke : Tu crois que ça marcherai ?

Kane : On peut toujours essayer, et ta mère est la meilleure dans se domaine.

Clarke : Pas sûr qu'elle accepte, elle ne pense qu'à sortir d'ici.

Abby : Dis-lui que si elle accepte, elle pourra sortir plus vite.

Clarke : Pas bête, quand ?

Kane : D'ici deux semaines.

Clarke : Ok, je vais essayer de la convaincre mais je ne vous promets rien.

Abby : Le conseil d'administration de l'hôpital se réunit le mois prochain.

Kane : Le cas de Cage va être examiné.

Clarke : Son père le couvrira, comme d'habitude.

Abby : Tu sais, on pense à un coup d'éclat avec Marcus.

Clarke : Non.

Kane : On trouverait facilement autre chose.

Abby : Et on est nombreux à vouloir le faire Clarke.

Clarke : Non, je ne vous laisserai pas démissionner à cause de moi. Cet hôpital est toute votre vie, votre carrière. On à des plannings complètements différents avec Cage, on ne risque pas de se croiser, donc ne faites rien, svp.

Abby : C'est toi notre vie, je ne supporte plus de le savoir ici.

Clarke : Tout ira bien, j'ai surmonté tout ça. Je vous laisse, je vais voir Lexa.

Kane : Ok, à plus tard.

Je sors et me dirige vers la chambre de Lexa plongée dans mes pensées. Il va falloir la jouer malin pour que cette tête de mule de Lexa accepte.

Clarke : Coucou, Lincoln et Anya ne sont pas là ?

Lexa : Hé Doc ! Nop au travail et puis je vais bien mieux, ils n'ont pas à rester tout le temps près de moi.

Clarke : C'est ta famille c'est normal, bon j'ai une chose à te proposer.

Lexa : Un diner ? (Sourire Charmeur)

Clarke : (Amusée) Bien tenté Lexa, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Lexa : Je me suis rappelé d'autres choses mais rien sur ma famille ou sur Costia.

Clarke : J'aimerais que tu rencontre ma mère, le Docteur Griffin-Kane, elle est psychiatre et a obtenu d'excellents résultats avec l'hypnose. Je sais que tu n'aime pas les psys, mais regarde, ça se passe très bien avec Kane, tu pourrais essayer au moins une fois, en échange tu pourras partir d'ici dans deux semaines.

Lexa : (Réfléchis) Ok, mais à trois conditions.

Clarke : (Souffle) Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : (sourire) Tu reste pendant la séance, je serais plus rassurée.

Clarke : Ok, pas de soucis.

Lexa : Je veux que tu m'accompagne à la soirée que mes hommes ont organisée.

Clarke : Je suis déjà invitée.

Lexa : Et je suis certaine que ça te gêne et que tu vas décliner, donc je veux ta promesse que tu seras là.

Clarke : Ok, tu as gagné, je serai là.

Lexa : Et en dernier, je veux un hamburger, j'en peux plus de manger ici.

Clarke : (Rire) Je te ramène ça, mieux, ça te dit de sortir d'ici une petite heure ?

Lexa : Tu veux rire ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Non, mais juste une heure.

Lexa : J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Il faut croire, on y va ?

Lexa : Je te suis Doc.

Clarke : Un jour il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tu refuses de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Lexa : J'aime bien Doc Griff et puis, je suis la seule à t'appeler comme ça.

Clarke : C'est sûr, je ne suis pas aussi proche de tous mes patients.

Je ne dis rien mais lui souris tendrement, il n'y a que quand je suis près d'elle que je ne ressens pas ce vide dans mon cœur. Ma tête est un énorme gruyère, mais près d'elle, ça n'a pas d'importance. Si je ne l'appelle pas par son prénom c'est pour essayer de mettre un peu de distance entre nous, même si c'est un peu tard pour ça. Mais tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé mes souvenirs il vaut mieux faire comme ça, car je sais que le retour du bâton va être dur. On arrive au fast food et Clarke m'ordonne de m'assoir avant d'aller chercher notre repas. Je grimace un peu en m'asseyant et observe mon joli Docteur en souriant.

 **POV Cage :**

Bordel je suis maudit, il a fallu que Griffin soit là. Bon deux choix s'offrent à moi, soit je pars discrètement, soit je vais un peu l'asticoter. Elle me fait rager, les trois quart de l'hôpital me fait vivre un enfer à cause d'elle. Comme si j'avais eu le choix, je serais aussi mort que ces trois idiots si je n'avais pas obéis. Et j'avoue avoir pris du plaisir à faire ce genre de chose, je lutte contre l'envie de recommencer depuis trois ans. Mon père m'a sorti d'affaire et heureusement qu'elle a refusé de témoigner. Mon père m'a dit de l'éviter et de ne plus me faire remarquer mais quand je vois qu'elle est avec Wood je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Cage : Capitaine Wood, quel plaisir de vous voir sur pied. (Sourire faux)

Lexa : (Tendue) Docteur Wallace, merci c'est gentil. Mais je ne suis pas encore totalement rétablie, j'avais juste envie d'un repas en dehors de l'hôpital.

Cage : Je vois ça, le Docteur Griffin est bien aimable avec vous.

Lexa : Oui, c'est un excellent médecin et elle est devenue une amie proche.

Cage : C'est mignon, avec ce qui lui est arrivé il y a trois ans, ça doit lui faire du bien de s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle semble forte comme ça, mais en réalité c'est….

Je suis tiré violement en arrière et me retrouve devant Clarke, ses yeux lancent des éclairs et je lui souris sournoisement. Que le prochain round commence Griffin !

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Dégage Wallace, le nez pété ne ta pas suffit ?

Cage : Tes parents ne pourront pas éternellement te protéger Griffin.

Clarke : Venant de celui qui a tout obtenu de son père, je trouve ça gonflé. Maintenant vire de mon chemin, ne t'adresse pas à Lexa ou je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

Cage : On pourrait croire que tu es amoureuse d'elle, t'a viré lesbienne depuis que ton Wells est mort ?

Mes mains tremblent et ma respiration se bloque en regardant Lexa. Je vais le tuer, ce fils de chien. Il l'a fait exprès de le dire devant Lexa, avant que je ne réagisse Lexa c'est levée et s'interpose entre nous deux.

Lexa : (Colère) Je vous conseille de partir maintenant, blessée ou non ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous en coller une.

Cage : Elle ne vous l'a pas dit n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne vous a rien dit, et vous pensez être son amie ?

Clarke : Ça suffit Cage, vas t'en tout de suite.

Je le vois tourner les talons en souriant et je m'assois lourdement à ma place, super.

Lexa : Hé doc, regarde moi !

J'ai les yeux rivés à mon plateau, me retenant de toutes mes forces de pleurer ou de tuer Cage sur le champ. Sa main glisse sur ma joue délicatement et elle me relève le menton doucement.

Lexa : Clarke, je me fous de ce qu'il peut dire. Tu es mon amie, tu n'es pas obligée de tout me raconter. Mais sache que quand tu seras prête à m'en parler, je serais là. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, c'est un enfoiré qui ne mérite pas une seule de tes larmes.

Clarke : Je suis désolée.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je voulais te le dire pour Wells mais pour une fois, je voulais faire comme si tout allait bien dans ma vie.

Lexa : Je comprends, je fais ça aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas, maintenant si on mangeait ? Parce que mon Docteur ne m'a autorisée à sortir qu'une heure et je meure de faim.

Sa main et toujours posée sur ma joue et sans réfléchir à ce que je fais je la serre contre moi, déclenchant dans mon corps un violent frisson.

Clarke : Merci Lex.

Lexa : De rien Doc, on mange ?

Clarke : Oui.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

 **POV Abby :**

Je regarde ma fille parler avec Lexa à travers la vitre, elle a le sourire et ça fait du bien de la voire comme ça.

Harper : Tout va bien Docteur ?

Abby : Oui, elles sont proches.

Harper : Oui, très. On a tous l'impression de retrouver Clarke ces derniers temps, ça fait plaisir à voire.

Abby : Je ne l'avait pas vue sourire comme ça depuis Wells.

Harper : J'espère que quand Lexa retrouvera la mémoire, rien ne changera entre elles. Elles se font du bien mutuellement, au fait, la majorité des infirmières ont signé.

Abby : Bonne nouvelle, Télonius a convaincu trois membres du conseil d'administration. Wallace en a deux dans la poche, si on arrive à convaincre Gustus et Indra il ne pourra plus rien faire.

Harper : J'ai hâte que tout ça soit finit, Clarke mérite de vivre tranquillement.

Abby : Oui, j'y vais, à plus tard.

Je tape doucement à la porte et les filles se tournent vers moi en souriant.

Clarke : Salut maman, je te présente la Capitaine Lexa Wood, Lexa voici ma mère le Docteur Abigail Griffin-Kane.

Lexa : Ravie de vous rencontrer Docteur, Clarke m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Abby : C'est réciproque Capitaine, ma fille semble particulièrement tenir à vous.

Clarke : (Rouge) Bon on commence ?

Je rigole devant la gêne évidente de ma fille et souris en voyant le regard ravi de Lexa. Ces deux là se plaisent, ça crève les yeux. J'aurais préféré uen chose moins compliquée pour Clarke mais on ne choisit pas ce genre de chose. Après avoir tout expliqué à Lexa je la fait s'allonger et je commence à parler. Très vite je remarque qu'elle est tendue et que ça ne marchera jamais comme ça.

Abby : Capitaine il faut vous détendre, vous voulez qu'on appelle un membre de votre famille ? Vous serez plus à l'aise avec une personne proche de vous.

Lexa : Je ne me souviens pas d'eux Docteur, je ne sais pas si ça servira à grand-chose.

Abby : Clarke, prend lui la main, on va recommencer.

 **POV Clarke :**

Non mais elle est sérieuse là ? Je la regarde, apparemment oui. Je vire rouge tomate et prend la main de Lexa doucement en lui lançant un petit sourire.

Lexa : Vous rougissez Doc.

Clarke : Pas du tout, j'ai juste chaud, concentres-toi au lien de dire des bêtises.

Elle me lance un clin d'œil et mon cœur rate un battement, foutu corps qui me trahi à la moindre attention de sa part. Ma mère parle et je sens Lexa se détendre, sans faire attention je me suis rapprochée d'elle et caresse le dos de sa main doucement.

Abby : Maintenant Lexa écoutez ma voix. Vous êtes en sécurité, pensez à votre frère Lincoln et à votre sœur Anya. Concentrez-vous sur leur image et racontez-moi ce que vous voyez.

Après une séance d'une demi-heure Lexa ouvre les yeux et me regarde tendrement. Ma mère nous laisse, elle repassera dans trois jours. Voyant que je lui tiens toujours la main je rougis et me recule doucement, seulement elle me retient et mon cœur s'emballe quand je plonge dans ses beaux yeux verts.

Lexa : Qui je suis Clarke ?

Clarke : Tu es Alexandria Wood, Capitaine des pompiers de Polis, sœur de Lincoln et Anya, chef appréciée par ses hommes. Tu es forte, intelligente, drôle et tu triches honteusement aux cartes.

Lexa : (Rire) Ce n'est pas vrai.

Clarke : Menteuse, tu es Lexa Wood.

Lexa : Je me rappelle de ma famille, ils sont morts Clarke. (Larmes)

Ne supportant pas de la voire si triste je la prends dans mes bras et elle s'y accroche fermement.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas toute seule Lex, Lincoln, Anya, tes parents, Octavia, Raven et toute les infirmières sont là pour toi.

Lexa : (Rire triste) Et toi ?

Clarke : Je serais toujours là, tu n'es pas toute seule Lex.

Lexa : Merci Doc, je vais appeler mon frère. J'ai besoin de lui parler, merci pour ce que tu as fait.

Clarke : Zut, j'ai oublié de demander à ma mère de te demander comment tu triche. Sous hypnose on ne peut pas mentir, je découvrirais votre secret Capitaine Wood.

Lexa : (Rire) Vous pouvez toujours essayer Doc.

Je m'écarte d'elle et lui embrasse le front doucement, elle semble un peu étonnée de mon geste mais me sourit.

Clarke : Je repasse plus tard, dors un peu, ordre de ton médecin.

Lexa : A vos ordres Doc.

 **POV Lexa :**

Une fois Clarke sortie, je pose la main sur mon cœur qui s'est emballé quand elle m'a embrassée. Pfiouuuu, je suis complètement mordue, c'est affligeant. J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro de mon frère, des souvenirs me reviennent par centaines, mais c'est surtout la douleur dont je me rappelle le mieux.

Linc : Hé Lex, un souci ?

Lexa : (Voix triste) Je me souviens de mon père, ma mère et de Ad !

Lincoln : Ho, j'arrive tout de suite. J'appelle Anya, et je te ramène un pot de glace.

Lexa : (Sourire triste) Merci Linc, tu es le meilleur des grands frères.

Lincoln : Je suis là dans 20 minutes, je t'aime petite sœur.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Je raccroche et voit Raven rentrer en me souriant.

Raven : Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Lexa : Bien, je me souviens de ma famille, grâce à la mère de Clarke.

Raven : Super.

Lexa : Je peux te poser une question ?

Raven : Bien sûr.

Lexa : C'est qui Finn et Luna ?

Raven : (Triste) Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Lexa : J'ai des oreilles, les infirmières parle entre elle d'une signature contre Wallace. Mes parents sont au conseil d'administration, je peux aider.

Raven : Clarke ne voudra jamais, elle va déjà être furieuse quand elle va apprendre qu'on a mis nos emplois en danger pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans ?

Raven : Tu devrais demander à Clarke, mais de ce que je peux te dire, un fou furieux est rentré armé à l'hôpital et a pris plusieurs médecins en otages, il voulait leur faire payer la mort de son fils. Finn, Luna, Wells, Cage et Clarke sont restés bloqués 24 heures avec lui avant que les forces de l'ordre interviennent. Comme tu le sais, Wells ne s'en est pas sorti, Luna non plus et Finn est dans le coma depuis. Le reste il faudra que tu le demande à Clarke, mais si tu peux intervenir pour faire sauter les Wallace, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Lexa : D'accord, merci de m'avoir raconté. Tu viens à ma soirée j'espère ?

Raven : Oui, Octavia aussi, tu as réussi à convaincre blondie ?

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Personne ne me résiste !

Raven : (Rire) Surtout pas les infirmières.

Lexa : Hé, je n'ai rien fait.

Raven : Encore heureux !

 **Jour de sortie de l'hôpital…..**

Lexa : Enfin Libre….

Clarke : (Rire) Tu reviens dans trois jours pour ton contrôle Lexa, tu changes bien ton pansement tous les jours, tu prends ton traitement à la lettre et tu continues ta rééducation avec Murphy.

Lexa : Serais-tu inquiète pour moi Doc ?

Clarke : Tu sais que oui, je suis sérieuse, c'est important, Lex.

Lincoln : Ne t'en fais pas, on va la surveiller avec Anya

Je manque de m'étouffer en voyant ma sœur serrer Clarke conte elle, ma sœur ne fait pas de câlin, jamais.

Anya : Merci encore Clarke, à ce soir.

Clarke : (Sourire) À ce soir, surveillez notre tête de mule, je compte sur vous.

Anya : Promis.

Lexa : Hé, je suis là je vous signale.

(Rires)

Lexa : Merci Doc, pour tout. (Serre dans ses bras)

Clarke : À ce soir.

Je grimpe dans la voiture et, une fois en route, je perds mon sourire et regarde mon frère et ma sœur.

Lexa : Lincoln je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Clarke il y a trois ans. Je connais les grandes lignes mais je veux tout savoir, et surtout je veux savoir ce qu'a fait Wallace.

Lincoln : Je vais me renseigner.

Lexa : Merci, Anya il faut que tu appelles Gustus et Indra.

Anya : Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera fait.

Lexa : Merci, je suis contente de rentrer à la maison.

Lincoln : Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir chez moi, où chez Any ?

Lexa : Non, j'ai besoin de retrouver mon chez moi Linc, et puis je ne me souviens toujours pas de Costia. Cela m'aidera peut-être à me souvenir d'elle, de nous.

Lincoln : Ok, mais si ça va pas, tu n'hésites pas à nous appeler.

Lexa : Tout ira bien, on se voit se soir de toute façon.

Anya : Oui, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois sortie.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Même si Clarke va me manquer, je ne sais pas comment réagir avec elle.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Hé blondie, tu stresses ?

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Raven : Tu sais pourquoi.

Clarke : Je sais qu'il faut que je lui en parle mais, elle vient à peine de sortir de l'hôpital.

Raven : Tu trouveras toujours une excuse Clarke, si tu veux qu'elle reste dans ta vie, il faut que tu lui parles.

Clarke : Je sais oui.

Octavia : Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas chez toi, vous seriez tranquilles pour parler.

Clarke : Et si après ça elle ne veut plus me voire ? Si je la dégoute ?

Octavia : Cela m'étonnerai que Lexa ai ce genre de réaction, et si elle réagit comme ça, je me ferais un plaisir de lui dire ma façon de penser.

Raven : (Sourit et embrasse) J'adore quand tu es en mode « guerrière » mon amour.

Octavia : N'importe quoi, aller on y va, on va finir par être en retard.

Je sors de la salle de bain et les filles me regardent avec de grands yeux.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qui a ? Ma tenue n'est pas bien ?

Raven : Tu es ravissante, je ne t'ai pas vue comme ça depuis trop longtemps.

Clarke : Merci Rav, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un effort.

Octavia : Ne sois pas tout le temps belle non plus, ma femme va de nouveau avoir un crush pour toi après.

Raven : Hoooo, c'est méchant. On était à l'université, on s'est embrassées une fois et on était fortement alcoolisées.

Clarke : (Grimace) Ne me rappelle pas cette soirée, stp. La pire gueule de bois de ma vie.

Octavia : (Rire) Si ces Princesses veulent bien se donner la peine ? (Ouvre la portière)

Raven : J'ai épousé la femme parfaite. (Embrasse et grimpe dans la voiture)

Clarke : Merci O.

Après une vingtaine de minutes en voiture on arrive à la caserne et je souris en entendant la musique et en voyant les ballons. Ils ont fait les choses en grand, c'est bien, elle le mérite tellement.

Bryan : Hé Docteur Griffin, vous êtes enfin là.

Clarke : Bonjour Lieutenant, ravie de vous revoir. Vous connaissez déjà le Docteur Reyes et La détective Blake-Reyes.

Octavia : Salut Bryan, alors ou est la star de la soirée ?

Nathan : Hé Docteur Raven, je suis content de vous voire.

Raven : Salut Nat, moi aussi je suis ravie d'être là.

Sentant un regard peser sur moi je tourne la tête et voit Lexa, nos yeux s'accrochent et on se sourit tendrement. Elle traverse la foule et me serre dans ses bras doucement, je lui rends son étreinte en fermant les yeux.

Lexa : Tu es en retard Doc.

Clarke : Tu croyais que je t'avais posé un lapin ?

Lexa : Je serais venue te chercher.

Clarke : Tu ne sais pas ou j'habite. (Sourire)

Lexa : J'ai un frère au FBI, ton adresse je peux l'avoir en deux minutes. (Sourire) Salut les filles, merci d'être venues.

Raven : Merci de nous avoir invitées.

Octavia : Chérie on va voir Lincoln deux minutes ?

Raven : Je te suis mon amour.

Je regarde les filles partir et me tourne vers Lexa en souriant, à peine quelques heures qu'on se s'est pas vues et pourtant ça m'a semblé bien plus long.

Lexa : Je t'offre un verre ?

Clarke : Je veux bien Capitaine, tu me fais visiter ton antre ?

Lexa : Avec plaisir.

Elle me tend un verre et me fait faire le tour de la caserne, on finit dans son bureau. Je regarde ses décorations et ses photos, c'est assez impressionnant. Je remarque une photo de Lexa plus jeune, elle est avec ses parents, je suppose et un jeune garçon.

Lexa : C'est mon petit frère Aden, et mes parents.

Clarke : Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, et ton frère a les mêmes yeux que toi.

Lexa : Avait les mêmes yeux que moi.

(Silence)

Clarke : Je suis désolée.

Lexa : Lincoln et Anya sont ma famille adoptive, après l'accident qui a coûté la vie à mes parents et mon frère. J'avais 8 ans, mais Indra et Gustus m'ont élevée comme leur fille. Aden avait seulement 3 ans, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre. Gustus et Indra étaient des amis de ma famille, ils m'ont sauvé la vie.

Clarke : Tu as vécu des choses bien difficiles toi aussi.

Lexa : Oui, mais c'est du passé, même si la douleur est encore bien présente.

Clarke : Je sais ce que ça fait. Mon père me manque énormément et pourtant ça fait 20 ans qu'il nous à quittés.

Lexa : Ils vivent dans nos cœurs, viens allons profiter un peu de la fête.

On retourne dans le garage et on se mêle un peu aux autres.

 **POV Lincoln :**

Lincoln : Octavia, ton frère c'est chargé de l'affaire de Clarke.

Octavia : Oui, comment tu sais ?

Lincoln : Je l'ai appelé pour me renseigner. Lexa veux aider Clarke à se débarrasser des Wallace, je ne comprends pas comment il peut encore pratiquer.

Raven : Clarke a refusé de témoigner, elle a mis des mois avant de prononcer un seul mot.

Anya : Il n'y a pas prescription pour ce genre de chose, si elle se décide un jour, je m'assurerai qu'il aille en prison.

Octavia : Clarke veux oublier tout ça, et elle veut que le minimum de personnes sachent. Le père de Cage a étouffé l'affaire autant que possible.

Lincoln : Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? J'aurais préféré mourir que d'exécuter les ordres de se fou furieux.

Raven : La majorité des gens aurait refusé, mais Cage n'est qu'un lâche. Ce soir là, j'étais là et en sortant de cette maudite pièce il souriait comme un démon.

Lincoln : Regardez-les toute les deux, ça crève les yeux qu'elles se plaisent. Je me demande si Lexa doit persister à vouloir récupérer ses souvenirs, parce que j'ai bien peur qu'après ce ne soit plus pareil.

Octavia : C'est pour ça que Clarke n'a rien tenté, ça et le fait que depuis Wells elle n'a eu personne.

Lincoln : (Serre les dents) Si je recroise cet enfoiré un jour, je lui en colle une.

Anya : Maman et papa vont s'en charger.

Raven : Pardon ?

Lincoln : Gustus et Indra Trikru sont nos parents, on les a appelés.

Octavia : Ho putain, trop bien. Tu parles d'une coïncidence de fou.

Lincoln : Oui, dans peu de temps, les Wallace ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Raven : Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour ça.

Anya : Tu n'as pas à le faire, Clarke fait partie de notre famille maintenant, c'est normal.

Je regarde ma sœur avec des grands yeux, je crois que notre Docteur a réussi le tour de force d'ensorceler toute notre famille. Je m'assurerai que plus personne n'assombrisse le bonheur de ma petite sœur et son bonheur, j'en suis sûre, c'est elle.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Hé Nyl, viens je te présente….

Nylah : Clarke, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Clarke : Nylah, bin je suis le Docteur de Lexa et son amie.

Lexa : Vous, vous connaissez ?

Nylah : Je lui ai trouvé son appartement et on s'entraine au même endroit.

Clarke : Oui, ça me fait plaisir de te voire.

Je les regarde discuter en forçant mon sourire, je connais Nylah et surtout je connais ce regard, Clarke ne la laisse pas du tout indifférente et visiblement c'est réciproque.

Nylah : Je t'invite à danser Princesse ?

Clarke : Désolée, j'ai déjà une cavalière pour la soirée, mais une autre fois avec plaisir. (Sourire)

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie et je l'entraine sur la piste en souriant.

Lexa : Je suis ta cavalière ?

Clarke : Hummm, laisse-moi réfléchir ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je suis ta cavalière !

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es ma cavalière, oui.

Lexa : J'en suis ravie, tu sais que Nylah te dévore des yeux ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas intéressée, nous ne sommes qu'amies.

Lexa : Ha oui, tu es hétéro, c'est vrai.

Clarke : D'où tires-tu une telle information ?

Lexa : Peut-être du fait que tu étais fiancée à un homme et que tu résistes à mes charmes depuis plus d'un mois ?

Clarke : Avant Wells je suis sortie avec une femme, pendant un an. Je suis bi et si je te résiste c'est que je ne veux pas profiter de la situation. En plus de ça, tu étais ma patiente, c'est contre le règlement.

Lexa : Mais je ne suis plus ta patiente maintenant.

Clarke : Non, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu ne te souviens plus de ta fiancée, Lexa et je ne veux pas profiter de ça, parce que quand tu vas te souvenir, tu vas être dévastée et je veux être là pour toi, en tant qu'amie. De plus j'aimerais te parler de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans, ton regard risque de changer sur moi et je…

La coupant net je l'embrasse et mon cœur explose, elle me répond mais se dégage.

Clarke : Lexa, non, stp.

Lexa : Désolée, mais il faut dire que j'en rêve depuis notre rencontre.

Clarke : (Souffle) Tu veux venir chez moi ? Il faut que je t'explique, parce que si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je ne réponds plus de moi.

Lexa : Comment je te regarde ?

Clarke : Sûrement comme moi je te regarde, mais on ne peut pas faire ça.

Lexa : Pourquoi ? Depuis mon réveil, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sente si bien.

Clarke : Je suis bien avec toi aussi mais tant que tu ne seras pas guérie et que tu ne connaitras pas mon histoire, on ne peut pas Lexa.

Lexa : Dans ce cas, racontes-moi.

Clarke : Bien, suis-moi.

Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et on rejoint les filles pour leur dire qu'on y va. Je remercie mes hommes et prend mon sac, Clarke ne m'a pas lâché la main et on grimpe dans sa voiture.

Lexa : Tu es sûre ? On n'est pas obligées dans parler.

Clarke : Si on est obligées Lexa, parce que c'est vraiment, vraiment dur de te résister.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je le savais.

Clarke : (Amusée) Tu es impossible.

Lexa : C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime.

Clarke : Pas faux.

Mon sourire s'efface et mon cœur s'emballe, elle vient un peu de me dire qu'elle m'aimait indirectement, non ? Rhaaaa pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Je suis sûre que même si je me souviens de Costia, mes sentiments pour Clarke ne vont pas disparaitre. Peu importe ce qu'elle me dira aussi, je sais que c'est elle que je veux. Je lui caresse la main doucement et je souris en la voyant frissonner, au moins je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir tout ça.

 **POV Clarke :**

Ok respire Clarke, le fait que Lexa passe doucement sa main sur la mienne n'aide pas vraiment à la concentration. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement doucement et fais entrer Lexa. Si je m'écoutais, je lui sauterai dessus, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je la respecte bien trop, aussi je mets une distance de sécurité entre nous.

Clarke : Je vais avoir besoin d'un verre, tu en veux ?

Lexa : Mon Docteur m'a interdit de boire.

Clarke : (Amusée) Tu suis toujours les recommandations de ton Médecin ?

Lexa : Juste les jolies blondes.

Clarke : (Souffle) Bon, installes-toi.

Lexa : Clarke tu n'es pas obligée de me parler si tu n'en a pas envie je….

Je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse comme si demain je n'allais plus jamais la revoir. Ce qui est fort possible, alors autant en profiter une dernière fois. Elle me serre contre elle en gémissant et avant de perdre tout self contrôle je m'écarte d'elle.

Lexa : Whaouuu, définitivement, tu n'es pas obligée de parler.

Clarke : Désolée.

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Hé, ne t'excuses jamais de m'embrasser alors que j'en crève d'envie aussi.

Clarke : Ok, je vais te raconter, mais tu ne dois pas m'interrompre, parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais reprendre si tu le fais.

Lexa : Je t'écoute.

Clarke : (Inspire un grand coup) Il y a trois ans de cela un petit garçon est arrivé ici suite à un accident. J'étais de garde ce jour là avec Wells et Cage. On l'a pris rapidement en charge mais on n'a rien pu faire, il est mort sur la table d'opération. Sa mère a été dévastée, son père n'a pas dit un mot et il est rentré avec sa famille. Il a poursuivi l'hôpital mais nous n'avions commis aucune faute, c'était juste trop tard. Après ça les problèmes ont commencé, des pneus crevés, des lettres de menaces. On a finit par porter plainte et il a été arrêté. Sa femme ne l'a pas supporté et s'est tiré une balle dans la tête pendant que leur plus jeune fils était chez un ami. Emerson, c'est son nom, est sorti de prison au bout de trois mois et a appris la nouvelle. Il a disjoncté et il est venu à l'hôpital. J'étais aux urgences avec Finn, Luna, Wells et Cage…Il y avait eu un grave accident de la route et on était débordés. Je n'ai pas fait attention à lui au début et d'un coup il a commencé à tirer. Il à sortit des chaines et a condamné les urgences, il nous a fait asseoir et a commencé à délirer que sa vie était finie à cause de nous, qu'il allait nous montrer ce que ça faisait de souffrir.

Lexa n'a pas bougé et m'écoute attentivement, la suite du récit me fait peur et elle doit le sentir car elle pose la main sur ma cuisse doucement.

Lexa : (Voix douce) Prend ton temps.

Clarke : Après ça pendant plusieurs heures il cherchait à nous obliger à torturer les patients enfermés avec nous. On a tous refusé, il y avait 6 patients avec nous légèrement blessés et terrifiés. Au bout de plusieures heures à nous menacer, il a bien vu qu'on ne changerait pas d'avis alors il a tiré une balle dans la jambe de Luna. On s'est précipités sur elle pour arrêter l'hémorragie, il nous a dit que la prochaine irait dans sa tête si on n'obéissait pas. Cage s'est alors levé mais Wells et Finn se sont jetés sur lui. Emerson a tiré sur Finn qui s'est écroulé, mon fiancé s'est alors occupé de lui. Entre temps, les négociateurs sont arrivés et ils ont essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on souffre. Je me suis alors levée et j'ai dit que s'il libérait les patients il pourrait me torturer. Wells a alors fait la chose la plus stupide et la plus courageuse de la terre. Il s'est jeté sur lui, ils se sont battus pendant que Cage s'occupait de Finn et moi de Luna. Et puis j'ai entendu un coup de feu, puis un autre. Il lui avait tiré dans les deux jambes, le faisant hurler de douleur. Après ça il est partit dans un délire ou il parlait à son fils, en disant qu'il allait le venger. Il a mis une arme sur la tempe de Luna et lui a ordonné de m'entailler le bras mais elle a refusé, je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait le faire s'il laissait partir tous les blessés. Après plusieurs heures à parlementer avec les négociateurs et moi il a accepté mais les médecins, même blessés, devaient rester. C'est là que ça a dégénéré, une fois les patients évacués, le SWAT a voulu intervenir. Emerson n'a pas du tout apprécié et il a…. (Larmes)

Lexa : Hé, respire, je suis là, prend ton temps.

Elle me prend la main et sans savoir comment je me retrouve dans ses bras pour la suite de mon histoire.

Clarke : Le SWAT a voulu entrer, il a tué d'abord Luna, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, puis Il m'a visée mais Wells, je ne sais comment, s'est interposé et il s'est écroulé. Le SWAT a reculé et moi je pleurais au dessus de corps de mon fiancé et d'une bonne amie. Après ça il nous a laissé tranquille un moment, il recommençait à parler tout seul. Il est revenu vers nous et a pointé son arme sur Cage qui s'est mis à le supplier, qu'il ferait ce qu'il voudrait. Il lui a ordonné de m'entailler le bras (montre sa cicatrice) et il l'a fait avec un scalpel. Seulement je n'ai pas crié, ça ne lui a pas plu, alors il lui a dit de recommencer sur les cuisses. Tu as vus le résultat à la piscine, deux superbes cicatrices. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas alors il lui dit de s'occuper de mon dos, et je voyais Cage sourire alors qu'il me tailladait le dos. Moi j'étais anéantie, je ne ressentais plus la douleur, j'étais comme morte. A un moment il c'est approché pour mieux observer l'œuvre de Cage, j'ai alors éjecté Cage de mon dos en attrapant le scalpel et je le lui ai enfoncé dans la carotide, il est mort en quelques secondes et le SWAT est rentré en force. Après je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, durant les jours qui ont suivit, voir les semaines. Mes parents étaient là, les filles aussi et petit à petit je me suis relevée et je leur ai raconté ce qui s'était passé. Monty et Harper sont aussi au courant, ce qui monte à 10 les personnes qui savent ce qui s'est réellement passé dans cette pièce. Ils m'ont suppliée de témoigner, le frère d'Octavia, Bellamy m'a dit qu'il l'enverrait en prison que même sous la contrainte ce qu'avait fait Cage était de la torture. Mais honnêtement tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier, et je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas fait pareil, pour sauver ma vie. L'instinct de survie, tu ne sais pas comment il peu se déclarer dès fois. Voilà tu sais tout, tu connais le chemin, je ne te retiens pas.

 **POV Lexa :**

Au fur et à mesure du récit de Clarke mes poings se sont serrés et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était que j'allais tuer Cage de mes mains. Elle a traversé l'enfer, mais attend, elle vient de me dire de partir ?

Lexa : Clarke, regarde-moi.

Elle lève ses yeux pleins de larmes vers moi et je lui pose la main doucement sur sa joue. Je la tire dans mes bras ou elle éclate en sanglots pendant de longues minutes. La voire dans cet état me brise le cœur, je vais le tuer. Comment un homme peut faire ça, juste pour survivre ?

Lexa : Je ne partirai pas Clarke.

Elle resserre ses bras autour de moi et on finit par s'endormir sur le canapé. Demain il faut que je parle à mes parents, les Wallaces vont payer.

 **Le lendemain….**

C'est l'odeur du café qui me réveille, j'ouvre les yeux et voit que je suis dans le lit de Clarke en sous-vêtements. Comment j'ai atterris ici moi ?

(Porte qui s'ouvre doucement)

Clarke : (Timide) Coucou, j'ai fait le petit déjeuner si tu veux. Et je pourrais remplacer ton pansement après aussi.

Lexa : Comment je suis arrivée ici ?

Clarke : Je t'ai portée, je ne voulais pas que tu ais mal en dormant sur le canapé.

Lexa : Et donc, tu en as profité pour me déshabiller au passage. (Amusée)

Clarke : (Rouge) Je voulais que tu sois à l'aise, je n'ai pas regardé, enfin juste pour vérifier que ta plaie n'avait pas bougé, promis.

Lexa : (rire) Je te taquine Doc, j'arrive tout de suite.

Clarke : (Baisse les yeux) Ok, je t'attends dans la cuisine.

Elle a l'air toute gênée la pauvre, je suis méchante. Mais je ne supporte pas de voir cet air triste sur son visage, donc j'essaye de la faire rire. Et puis ne dit-on pas « Femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit » ? Car contrairement à ce qu'elle pense son histoire ne pas fait fuir, elle a juste renforcé mon admiration pour elle. A ce niveau-là je m'en fous de ne plus me souvenir de Costia, tout ce que je veux, c'est Clarke et je compte bien le lui faire comprendre. Aussi au lieu de m'habiller j'attrape un maillot de basket qui traine dans son armoire et je vais la rejoindre à la cuisine. Au moment où je rentre elle a le nez sur son café et je me racle la gorge doucement. Elle lève la tête et ses joues deviennent aussitôt rouges, ce que je trouve vraiment adorable, il faut le reconnaître.

Lexa : Je t'ai emprunté ça, si tu dois changer mon pansement, autant que je sois à l'aise.

Clarke : Je…(Bafouille) Tu, (souffle et pose sa tête contre la table en marmonnant)

Je rigole et fait tourner son tabouret pour qu'elle soit face à moi. Je lui remets une mèche de chevaux derrière l'oreille et laisse mes doigts s'attarder sur sa joue, lui déclenchant des frissons. Je me penche doucement vers elle et au moment où mes lèvres vont toucher les siennes, la sonnette retentit. Je maudis mille fois la personne derrière la porte et m'installe devant mon assiette en soupirant.

 **POV Bellamy :**

Je roule à toute vitesse dans les rues de Polis, pourvu que j'arrive à temps. J'attrape mon téléphone et appelle ma sœur.

Octavia : Salut frangin, quoi de neuf.

Bellamy : Lâche tout ce que tu fais et va à l'appartement de Clarke tout de suite.

Octavia : (Paniquée) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bellamy : Le fils d'Emerson et sorti de maison de correction et il sait où vit Clarke. Je suis à vingt minutes de route, Lincoln est partit aussi mais il est à l'autre bout de la ville.

Octavia : J'y vais de suite, dépêche-toi.

Bellamy : Soit prudente, Illan est vraiment instable.

Elle raccroche et j'appuie un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, je suis sûr que c'est Wallace qui est derrière tout ça. Mais cette fois je ne le laisserai pas agir à sa guise. Clarke est ma meilleure amie, j'ai déjà failli la perdre une fois. Cette fois-ci je la protégerai, je ne le laisserai pas la toucher.

 **POV Clarke :**

J'ouvre la porte et vois un jeune garçon qui me sourit gentiment.

Clarke : Je peux t'aider ?

Illan : Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais ma moto est en panne et comme de par hasard mon téléphone est à plat. Je peux vous emprunter le votre pour prévenir mon père svp ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, ne bouge pas je vais le chercher.

Je referme la porte et vais jusqu'à la cuisine pour attraper mon téléphone. Je vois qu'Octavia et Bellamy ont essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois et j'écoute la messagerie en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Lexa qui a enfilé un pantalon me suit et le message s'enclenche au moment ou j'ouvre la porte.

Octavia : Clarke, tu n'ouvre à personne, le fils d'Emerson te cherche, j'arrive.

Je lève les yeux vers le jeune homme qui a perdu son sourire et qui nous menace avec une arme. Lexa s'est placée devant moi et il nous force à rentrer. Je laisse mon doigt appuyé sur la touche rappelle et recule doucement.

Illan : Vous avez détruit ma famille.

Lexa : Ok, du calme gamin. De quoi tu parles ? Pose ton arme, on va discuter.

Clarke : C'est Illan le fils d'Emerson Lexa. Laisse Lexa partir, je ne bougerai pas d'ici, je te le jure.

Illan : (Pointe son arme sur Lexa mais je m'interpose) Non, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Je ne vous laisserai pas m'enlever la personne que j'aime sans réagir. Laisse-la partir et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi, mais laisse-la partir.

Lexa : Pas question que je te laisse Clarke.

Illan : LA FERME !

Clarke : Tu ne la toucheras pas, j'ignore ce qu'on t'a raconté mais on a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait pour ton frère. Ton père avait un déséquilibre mental, il était skyzophrène et ne prenait plus son traitement. Il a tué deux médecins, mis dans le coma un troisième. Et moi il s'est amusé à me torturé durant des heures. La voilà la vérité, tu n'es pas comme lui, je le vois, alors baisse ton arme.

Illan : Non, il a dit que c'était de votre faute, que vous lui avez refusé son traitement, que vous avez abandonné trop vite pour mon petit frère, que vous auriez pu le sauver. C'est de votre faute, ma vie est devenue en enfer et c'est votre faute.

Lexa : (Passe devant Clarke en levant les mains) Écoute Gamin, je ne sais pas qui t'a raconté ces âneries mais Clarke n'a rien à se reprocher.

Illan : (Mains qui tremblent et commence à baisser son arme) Mais je….

(Porte défoncée, coup de feu)

Bellamy rentre avec Octavia et se jette sur Illan, Lexa se retourne en me souriant mais je vois du sang sur sa tête. J'ai juste le temps de la réceptionner avant qu'elle ne tombe dans mes bras.

Clarke : NON ! Octavia appelle une ambulance, reste avec moi stp. Stp, Lexa ne me laisse pas, je t'aime tu m'entends, t'as pas le droit de me laisser. (Pleurs)

Heureusement pour moi Raven est là aussi et me voyant complètement paniquée prend le relais auprès de Lexa.

Raven : Clarke, CLARKE ! Elle n'est pas morte, calmes-toi.

Je me roule en boule dans un coin et Octavia me prend dans ses bras. Je ne bouge pas et reste les yeux rivés sur Raven et Lexa, pitié pas encore, ce cauchemar ne finira donc jamais ?

 **POV Octavia :**

Les ambulanciers sont arrivés en même temps que Lincoln, il est monté avec Raven dans l'ambulance pendant que je soutenais Clarke comme je pouvais. J'ai l'impression de la retrouver trois ans en arrière, sans les blessures. Mon cœur se serre en la voyant le regard vide, Seigneur, faites que Lexa s'en sorte car cette fois, elle ne se relèvera pas.

Octavia : (Voix douce) On est à l'hôpital, viens.

Elle se laisse guider comme un automate vers la salle d'attente. Ses parents ainsi que Monty et Harper sont déjà là. Voyant l'état de Clarke, Abby retient ses larmes et la serre contre elle.

Abby : Clarke, regarde-moi ma puce, elle va s'en sortir. Raven et Jackson sont avec elle.

Clarke : (Voix brisée) C'est ma faute.

Kane : Non ma puce, tu n'y es pour rien.

Octavia : Je dois retourner au poste, je te jure que je vais trouver qui lui a donné ton adresse.

Clarke : Wallace le père. C'est lui, j'en suis sûre.

Octavia : Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te le promets.

Monty : Octavia attend, je viens t'aider. Vous avez besoin d'un hacker et je suis le meilleur.

Octavia : Ok, on y va. Je t'appelle plus tard. Elle va s'en sortir, Raven ne la laissera pas mourir.

Je lui embrasse le front et Monty la serre dans ses bras. Je vois Harper l'asseoir dans un fauteuil et Anya arriver en courant.

 **POV Anya :**

Anya : Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu n'es pas blessée ?

Clarke : (Larmes) Anya, c'est ma faute, je suis tellement désolée.

Elle a l'air complètement effondrée, si je doutais encore de ses sentiments pour ma sœur, elle vient de balayer toutes mes craintes.

Anya : Ok, calmes-toi et explique moi ce qui s'est passé.

Clarke : Je suis désolé.

Harper : Elle est choquée, tu vas avoir du mal à tirer quoi que se soit de cohérent de sa part.

Clarke : C'est de ma faute, je lui ai dit de partir mais elle n'a pas écouté.

Anya : Lexa ne t'aurait jamais laissé.

Abby : Je peux vous parler ?

Anya : Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

Abby : Venez dans mon bureau ce sera mieux. Harper, chéri, vous restez avec Clarke ?

Harper : Je ne bouge pas.

Kane : Moi non plus.

Je suis la mère de Clarke jusqu'à son bureau et elle s'assoit lourdement sur son fauteuil.

Abby : D'habitude je ne demande pas d'aide mais là, la vie de ma fille est clairement menacée. Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans et pourquoi je pense que Wallace est derrière tout ça.

Anya : Je sais déjà les grandes lignes.

Abby : Non, vous ne savais pas. Wallace a étouffé l'affaire, peu de personnes savent vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

Anya : Je vous écoute.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit je serre les dents, au bout de vingt minutes elle a fini et je me lève.

Anya : Je vais appeler mes parents, je vous jure qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas.

Abby : Je ne sais pas si Clarke voudra témoigner.

Anya : Avec Lincoln et Lexa ont la convaincra.

Abby : Merci, vraiment.

Anya : Je m'en occupe, retournez auprès de Clarke.

 **POV Kane :**

Clarke, a le regard vide, j'ai l'impression de la revoir il y a trois ans et ça me brise le cœur. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, mais elle est comme ma fille et tout mon cœur de père me hurle d'aller détruire les Wallace. Je la vois se lever et aller à la machine à café, voyant Abby arriver je me tourne vers elle, ce qui fait que je ne vois pas Cage arriver vers elle l'œil mauvais, par contre je l'entends parfaitement et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir.

Cage : Alors, ça fait quoi de voir mourir devant soi une nouvelle fois la personne qu'on aime ? Je t'avais dit que tu allais me le payer Griffin.

Clarke : Oui tu as gagné, je démissionne.

Cage : (Hilare) c'est….

Ma fille lui décroche une droite et il tombe par terre. On se précipite pour l'arrêter mai elle a le temps d'enchainer quelques coups.

Clarke : JE VAIS TE TUER !

Kane : CLARKE ! Arrête, (la serre dans mes bras) Arrête ma puce, il en vaut pas la peine, SÉCURITÉ !

Garde : Docteur Kane ?

Kane : Escortez le Docteur Wallace aux urgences, je dois appeler l'agent Blake. Surveillez-le, il est suspecté de faits graves.

Garde : Oui Docteur.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas continuer à travailler ici. Je suis désolée, je n'en peux plus.

Kane : Chut, c'est rien, ça va aller ma puce.

Abby : (Voix douce) Montre-moi ta main ma chérie.

 **Le lendemain….**

 **POV Lexa :**

J'ouvre les yeux et grimace, rho ma tête ! Tout me revient en mémoire et je panique un instant avant de voir Clarke dormir près de moi. Tout me revient en mémoire….une larme glisse sur ma joue, seigneur, Costia ! C'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur et remit à l'envers, Clarke ouvre les yeux et me regarde tendrement. Je plonge dans ses yeux bleus et m'apaise un peu, j'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre aussi.

Clarke : Bonjour Capitaine.

Lexa : Bonjour Doc.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Raven : Ha la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin.

Lexa : Bonjour Raven.

Raven : Tu as eu de la chance si on peut dire, la balle ne t'a qu'effleurée. Tu vas avoir mal au crane quelques jours mais c'est tout. On a fait un scanner et tout va bien, niveau mémoire comment ça va ?

Clarke : Elle se souvient de tout.

Lexa : Comment tu ?

Clarke pose la main sur ma joue et essuie mes larmes doucement.

Clarke : Je vais chercher ta famille, repose-toi. J'ai des choses à faire, et tu as besoin de repos.

Lexa : Clarke attends je….

Clarke : (Embrasse le front) Je sais Lexa, moi aussi.

Elle sort de la pièce et Raven la regarde avec inquiétude.

Raven : Elle a démissionné, elle va vider son casier.

Lexa : Mais enfin pourquoi, elle adore travailler ici avec toi et ses parents.

Raven : Elle ne supporte plus de voir Cage, elle a failli le tuer hier soir. Kane l'a arrêtée à temps, vu son état je pense qu'une pause lui fera le plus grand bien. Je suis désolée pour ta fiancée Lexa, repose-toi, je repasserai plus tard.

Raven sort et mon père rentre avec ma sœur. Je ne pleure pas facilement, voir jamais mais là, c'est trop et j'éclate en sanglots dans les bras de mon père qui me serre fort contre lui.

Gustus : C'est fini ma puce, je suis là.

 **Dix jours plus tard…..**

Je regarder la tombe de Costia le cœur en morceau, je fais tourner ma bague autour de mon doigt et prend la parole.

Lexa : Bonjour mon cœur, désolée de ne pas être venue avant. Les choses ont été un peu hors de contrôle ces temps ci. J'aurais dû te protéger, je n'aurais jamais dû t'oublier, pardonne-moi stp. Tu me manques Cost, mais il faut que je t'avoue une chose, le Docteur qui m'a sauvée, Clarke, je suis amoureuse d'elle. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher, mais mon cœur est encore trop brisé par ta perte pour pouvoir le lui avouer. D'autant qu'elle n'a pas vécu des choses faciles, elle a besoin d'une personne forte et en ce moment ce n'est pas moi. Je reviendrais demain, au revoir Costia.

Je marche vers la sortie quand mon cœur se fige, Clarke est là, assise devant la tombe de quelqu'un. 10 jours que je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle m'a envoyé un message en me disant qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, mais qu'il fallait que je fasse mon deuil correctement. Je lui ai juste répondu merci et depuis plus de nouvelles. Mais elle me manque c'est horrible et la voire fait rebattre mon cœur. Je m'avance et entend malgré moi ce qu'elle dit.

Clarke : Coucou Wells, je ne suis pas venue depuis un moment, pardonnes-moi. Tellement de chose se sont passées, déjà sache que tu vas être vengé. J'ai porté plainte et je vais parler au conseil d'administration tout à l'heure. Lincoln, Bellamy, Octavia et Anya ont été de vrais amours avec moi ainsi que Lincoln, le frère de Lexa et Anya, sa sœur, c'est un peu pour elle que j'ai fait ça aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger par ma faute, parce que je suis trop lâche. Je l'aime tu sais, c'est arrivé comme ça. Près d'elle je me sens revivre, c'est pour ça que je te rends ça. (Pose sa bague) Je t'aimerais toujours, mais dorénavant mon cœur lui appartient. Pour le moment on ne peut pas être ensemble, on a besoin de temps, elle comme moi. C'est pour ça que je vais partir, Médecins sans frontière recrute pour une mission en Afrique. Mon avion décolle demain dans la nuit. Je reviendrai te voir, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur.

Mon cœur a fait les montagnes russes pendant son discours et je tourne les talons avant qu'elle ne me voit. Elle m'aime aussi, elle s'en va…je suis perdue. Une fois dans ma voiture j'attrape mon téléphone et appelle Anya.

Anya : Hé petite sœur.

Lexa : Clarke s'en va et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la retenir.

Anya : Si tu sais, mais tu es terrifiée. Vous avez besoin de temps Lexa, parfois s'éloigner pour mieux se retrouver c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas la perdre, je l'aime Anya.

Anya : Je sais Lexa, il ne te reste plus qu'à le lui dire.

 **POV Clarke :**

Abby : Tu rentres, tu dis ce que tu as à dire et tu sors.

Kane : Ne laisse pas Wallace, Nia ou Pike te provoquer.

Raven : On est juste derrière.

Octavia : Tout va bien se passer.

Harper : S'ils ne le renvoient pas, on démissionne tous.

Monty : Avec ce que j'ai sorti comme preuves contre eux, ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps face à Anya.

Clarke : Merci à tous, mais ça va aller.

Kane : Prête ?

Clarke : Oui.

Je rentre dans la pièce et voit Wallace entouré de ses deux fidèles qui me regardent avec mépris. Je les regarde avec indifférence et mon père s'assoit à sa place.

Jaha : Nous sommes là pour statuer sur le cas du Docteur Wallace Cage, vous avez émis le souhait de nous parler, nous vous écoutons.

Wallace : Elle n'a rien à faire ici, elle a démissionné je vous signale.

Gustus : Taisez-vous Wallace.

Clarke : Je suis là pour vous raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé il y a trois ans. Vous connaissez seulement la version du Directeur Wallace, ce n'est pas la bonne.

Wallace : Foutaises, elle n'est pas stable psychologiquement depuis cet incident et cherche un bouc émissaire.

Clarke : J'ai passé des tests qui prouvent que je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit Docteur Wallace.

Wallace : Vos parents vous couvrent comme d'habitude.

Indra : Vous êtes gonflé de dire ça, quand on sait que votre fils n'est dans cette hôpital que grâce à vous.

Clarke : J'ai passé mes tests avec le Docteur Nykko.

Nykko : C'est exact, et mes conclusions sont dans le dossier devant vous. Le Docteur Grifffin est parfaitement maître de ses émotions et saine d'esprit.

Wallace : Elle a failli tuer mon fils il y à dix jours je vous signale.

Becca : Silence Wallace, nous vous écoutons Docteur Griffin.

Je respire un grand coup et commence mon récit, au bout de trente minutes je finis par une chose que je n'ai dit qu'aux filles et mes parents.

Clarke : Le choc, les blessures et le stresse mon fait faire une fausse couche. J'étais enceinte de deux mois lors de l'agression.

(Silence)

Pike : Qui nous dit qu'elle n'a pas tout inventé et que c'est Emerson qui lui a infligé ses blessures ?

Kane : (se lève) Espèce d'enfoiré, comment osez-vous mettre sa parole en doute après ce que vous venez d'entendre ?

Clarke : Papa, arrête. Docteur Jaha vous voulez bien expliquer pour quoi c'est impossible.

J'enlève mon chemisier et me tourne pour leur montrer mes cicatrices, Jaha se lève et montre les traits nets.

Jaha : Emerson n'avait pas pris son traitement depuis plusieurs jours, il était en pleine crise. Ses mains tremblaient, il n'aurait jamais pu faire des traits si nets.

Becca : Rhabillez-vous Docteur Griffin, cela a du vous demander beaucoup de courage de nous parler de tout ça.

Nia : Et la fausse couche, c'est juste pour nous attendrir de nouveau ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle fait tout pour faire porter le chapeau à Cage ? Alors que c'est une victime aussi.

Indra : Non mais vous avez perdu l'esprit, que vous a promis Wallace pour dire pareilles horreurs ?

Clarke : La fausse couche et inscrite dans mon dossier médical Docteur Azgeda, mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que le Docteur Wallace soit aussi une victime. Je le vois lutter contre ses démons tous les jours aussi. Mais un médecin fait passer la vie des autres avant la sienne et c'est pourquoi je pense que la place du Docteur Wallace soit dans un institut spécialisé et non dans un hôpital.

(Toc à la porte)

Bellamy : Pardon de vous déranger, je suis l'agent Blake.

Becca : Vous désirez ?

Bellamy : Je viens arrêter le Docteur Wallace pour complot et tentative d'assassinat.

Wallace : QUOI ?

Bellamy : Le gamin a parlé, vous êtes fini Wallace, tournez-vous.

Wallace : Nia, appelle mon avocat. C'est un complot, je vais te détruire Griffin et tu regretteras le…

Kane lui a décroché une droite magistrale, Bellamy n'a même pas bouger et plaque Wallace contre le mur en souriant.

Kane : Restez loin de ma fille Wallace ou c'est moi qui vous tuerais de mes propres mains.

Gustus : Je vais m'assurer que vous et votre fils soyez radiés de l'ordre des médecins, vous êtes fini Wallace.

Clarke : Je vous laisse, merci à tous.

Je sors du bureau en soufflant un grand coup et mon cœur rate un battement en voyant Lexa. Dix jours que je ne l'ai pas vue, elle m'a terriblement manqué. Elle marche vers moi avec un sourire timide et m'enferme dans ses bras, je ferme les yeux et lui rend son étreinte fortement.

Clarke : Je suis contente de te voire.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Raven : Bon, après ces émouvantes retrouvailles, il est temps de faire la fête.

Je rigole et on sort tous à la suite de Raven, après un bon repas ou on a été rejoints par le reste de nos amis et nos familles on s'arrête dans un bar. La soirée se passe tranquillement et en revenant avec une tournée je vois que tous nos amis dansent avec leur moitié.

Lexa : Tu m'accorde cette danse Doc ? (Tend la main)

Clarke : Avec plaisir Capitaine.

Elle me serre dans ses bras et je pose ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Si je m'écoutais jamais je ne sortirais de ses bras, jamais je ne partirais loin d'elle.

Lexa : Ne pars pas.

Clarke : Tu sais que je le dois. Tu dois pourvoir dire au revoir à Costia sans culpabiliser et moi j'ai besoin d'oublier.

Lexa : (Petite voix) Tu veux m'oublier ?

Clarke : Non Lexa, jamais. J'ai besoin d'oublier cette histoire, j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

Lexa resserre ses bras autour de moi et on continue de danser un moment en silence.

Lexa : Je suis désolée.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas ta faute Lexa, finalement je suis comme toutes les infirmières, je ne peux pas te résister.

Lexa : (Rire triste) Comment je vais faire sans toi ?

Clarke : Tu survivras.

Lexa : La vie devrait être plus qu'une question de survie Clarke.

Clarke : C'est vrai, je reviendrais Lexa, je te le jure.

Lexa : Quand ?

Clarke : D'ici six mois environ.

 **POV Lexa :**

Six mois, c'est une éternité. Vu mon état au bout de dix jours, je n'imagine même pas au bout de six mois. On continu de danser un peu avant de rejoindre nos amis. Vers deux heures du matin on se quitte, demain on se retrouve autour d'un grand barbecue pour le départ de Clarke. J'ai eu du mal à la laisser rentrer chez elle et là ça fait une heure que je tourne dans mon lit. N'en pouvant plus je me rhabille et file jusqu'à chez elle. Je dois lui dire que je l'aime, qu'elle doit rester, on va y arriver ensemble. Voyant de la lumière sous sa porte je tape et elle m'ouvre deux minutes après.

Clarke : Lexa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Clarke je….

Aller dis-lui bordel, Costia n'est plus là. Tu ne la trahie pas et si tu ne dis rien, elle va partir….

Clarke : Rentre, il est tard.

J'obéis et à peine elle a tiré le verrou que je me jette sur ses lèvres. Si je ne peux pas le lui dire, je peux au moins le lui prouver.

Clarke : (Gémit) Lexa…. Ça va être…encore plus difficile après.

Lexa : Stp, ne me repousse pas, pas ce soir.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, j'y vois tellement de choses. Du désir, de la tendresse, de l'amour aussi mais de la tristesse et de la résignation. Elle m'embrasse passionnément et on atterrit bien vite dans la chambre.

 **Le lendemain matin….**

Clarke dort dans mes bras, je me sens si bien et si mal en même temps c'est horrible.

Clarke : Ne fais pas ça.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Clarke : Ne regrette pas cette nuit Lexa.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas le cas, je te le promets.

Clarke : C'est notre dernière journée, je veux juste profiter de toi et de mes proches, stp.

Lexa : (Resserre mes bras autour d'elle) Tout ce que tu veux Princesse.

Elle m'embrasse et après une séance « câlins » assez intense et une douche plus que crapuleuse on rejoint nos amis. Si tout le monde a remarqué notre rapprochement, personne ne le souligne et je leur en suis reconnaissante. Je regarde Clarke discuter avec Raven, dire que je ne la reverrais que dans six mois. Ne pense pas à ça Lexa, profites de cette journée.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Hé blondie, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Vous veillerez sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Raven : Bien sûr que oui, et toi qui va veiller sur toi ?

Clarke : Echo vient avec moi, Bellamy ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir sans elle.

Raven : Il ne va pas voir sa femme pendant six mois, ni sa meilleure amie. Ce qui veux dire que je vais avoir mon beau-frère à peu près tous les soirs à la maison, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ?

Clarke : (Rire) Mais non.

Lexa : Hé, apparemment Octavia veux faire un match de Water-polo.

Raven : Pitié non.

Clarke : (Eclate de rire) T'as peur Reyes.

Raven : Je vous connais.

Lexa : On m'explique ?

Raven : Ce sont les pires compétitrices du monde, aucun couple n'a le droit d'être ensemble et ce sont les Capitaines. Et non, on n'a pas notre mot à dire.

Lexa : Intéressant.

Clarke : Tu vas vite changer d'avis quand je t'aurais coulé deux ou trois fois.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas peur de toi Doc. (Sourire)

Clarke : Tu devrais Capitaine, j'ai était dans l'équipe de Water-polo du collège à l'université avec Octavia.

Octavia : LES FILLES ON COMMENCE !

Je plonge dans l'eau et tape dans la main d'octavia en rigolant.

Octavia : A toi l'honneur Griffin.

Clarke : Merci Mini Blake.

Lexa : (Rire) Mini Blake ?

Octavia : Sans commentaires.

Raven : C'était pour les différencier d'avec Bellamy.

Clarke : Raven.

Raven : Présente Capitaine. (Salut militaire)

Octavia : Lexa.

Clarke : Bellamy.

Octavia : Echo.

Clarke: John

Octavia: Emori.

Clarke: Anya.

Octavia: Lincoln.

Clarke: Monty.

Octavia: Harper.

Clarke: Le premier à dix buts?

Octavia : Ok Griffin, la victoire est pour moi.

Clarke : Tu rêves. Raven tu t'occupe de ta femme et pas comme la dernière fois sinon je te coule.

Raven : (Râle) C'est bon, c'est bon.

Je rigole et après plus de vingt minutes de jeu, ça ne ressemble plus à du Water-polo mais à joyeux bordel. Récupérant le ballon je vais pour marquer le but de la victoire mais Lexa se plaque contre moi et m'embrasse passionnément. Je ferme les yeux automatiquement et m'accroche à son cou. Octavia en profite mais Raven l'arrête exactement comme Lexa fait avec moi et je souris.

Lexa : Je crois qu'il y a égalité.

Clarke : Tu crois ?

J'attrape le ballon et le propulse dans les filets avant d'embrasser férocement Lexa.

Clarke : Je déteste perdre.

Lexa : (Rire) Je voit ça, sauf aux cartes.

Clarke : Tu triches.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : (Rire) Pas du tout.

Clarke : Je découvrirai votre secret un jour Capitaine.

Lexa : Vous pouvez essayer Docteur.

Clarke me sourit et se colle un peu plus à moi, je la serre contre moi et on reste un moment comme ça.

Lexa : Qui je suis pour toi Clarke ?

Clarke : Tu es mon tout Lexa.

Je l'embrasse doucement et laisse glisser une larme. Elle l'essuie d'un geste tendre et me serre contre elle. Pourquoi c'est si difficile de la laisser partir ? Je sais pourtant que nous en avons toutes les deux besoin.

Clarke : Profitons de cette journée, (Embrasse)

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard….Aéroport.**

Bellamy serre sa femme contre lui et elle monte dans l'avion, Clarke s'avance vers moi et je sens mon cœur se fissurer.

Clarke : On se voit dans six mois ?

Lexa : Oui.

Clarke : Tu n'as plus ta bague ?

Lexa : Toi non plus.

Clarke : Non.

Lexa : (Tend une boite) C'est pour toi, il va avec ça. (Montre son pendentif)

Clarke ouvre la boite et voit une clé en or, elle rentre parfaitement dans le cœur que j'ai autour du cou.

Clarke : (Larmes) Merci, il est magnifique.

Un dernier câlin, un dernier baiser et elle donne son biller à l'hôtesse. Quand soudain elle se jette à mon cou et m'embrasse passionnément.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi.

Clarke : Je t'aime, ne m'oublies pas.

Lexa : Jamais, je t'attendrai.

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois et grimpe dans l'avion. Je reste les yeux fixés sur le ciel, je l'attendrais parce que même si ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, elle est devenue toute ma vie. Puissions-nous nous revoir Doc.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde par le hublot les yeux pleins de larmes. Echo me tend un mouchoir en silence et je la remercie d'un sourire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, alors qu'elle souffre encore de la disparition de Costia. Je reviendrais pour elle, parce que ma vie à présent c'est elle. Puissions-nous revoir Capitaine.

 **Fin**

 **Coucou,**

 **Voilà une fin sans un Happy Ending prononcé….**

 **C'est mon maximum ….lol**

 **On se revoit après mes vacances, avec de nouveaux OS.**

 **Profiter du soleil, de la plage, des glaces, c'est bon les glaces…..**

 **Des bisous**

 **Skippy**


End file.
